music, romance, beauty, and life
by Sirina Heart
Summary: this is an alternate ending to the phantom of the opera movie. Christine decides that her love for Raoul was all just from child hood so she chooses to stay with Erik and live out her life with her angel of music. please if your under age read at your own risk (mature content in later chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or its characters, but I really wish I did. -_-**

"I gave you my mind blindly" Christine said.

"You tried my patience" Erik said backing him self up. "Make your choice" He said gripping Raoul's rope tighter.

"_Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of live have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone_" She sings.

While Raoul just stares at her, watching her give her self up to this distortion, he starts to tear up.

"Christine please don't, you love me remember?"

She looks back at Raoul for a moment, but turns back to the phantom.

"Free him... please?"

"What have you chosen?"

She stands on her toes and kisses him just briefly.

"You..." She said sadly looking back once more at her lost lover. "Now please before we all get caught down here"

Erik walks gracefully over to Raoul and unties his knots while Christine moves the lever so the gate can open for him, Raoul tires to run towards Christine, but Erik grabs his arm.

"You stay away from us or I will come after you and I will have no mercy on you next time" He pushes Raoul down into the water.

Christine jumps slightly at the sight of Raoul falling, he scrambles to get up and run away not looking back.

She gets a pain in her stomach that he didn't even try to save her or look at her, so she runs off into another room. But not even Erik ran after her, mostly because there is no place to hide in his dungeon, he finds his mask and ties it back on feeling more powerful now that his distortion was covered, then goes to his sword that was glistening in the water, he picks it up admiring the skulls ruby eyes and the detail of it all, getting distracted just briefly, he puts it away in the sheath and goes to find Christine, in the dressing room crying.

"Christine..." He says softly so she doesn't hear him, but then his attention turns back to the 4 guards intruding his lair. "My dear sirs, welcome to your death!" He shouts, freighting Christine more, as he heard her slightly yelp in fear.

He jumps into the water and deflects the first sword pushing the guy into the water, slits the next guys stomach open, he falls to the ground, ducks under the next sword that comes his way, cutting the back of his neck, and finally stabbing the last guy with ease, he stops dead in his tracks hearing the first guy get up.

"I wouldn't try anything, I can hear you move" Erik said not even facing the man.

"You think your this great thing, but we can all see though your mask, all you are is a monster" The guard said trying to move closer to him without making noise.

As soon as Erik felt the guard close enough to him, he swung around losing his mask, stabs the guy in the stomach, pushing the blade all the way through, making him fall to his knees, Erik was shocked that he was still alive for the most part, so for revenge of the hurtful things he said to Erik, he takes his sword and plunges it down his mouth and down into his stomach killing him.

More voices come and this time he hears Raoul speak, so he runs into the dressing room and grabs Christine off the ground, making her moan in pain and pulls her to the disappearing mirror, he opens in and pulls her through.

* * *

Raoul stops inside the lair and see's all the dead bodies and no sight of the phantom or Christine.

"We keep looking, no one rest until I have her back in my arms" Raoul says angry.

"Raoul" Meg sighs. "We may never find her the Phantom is a sneaky creäture, she's gone, I'm sorry" Meg Giry said looking at Raoul with passion.

"Shut up Meg, you're not sleeping either" He said with such rage. "Now you know this place better than I do where would he go?"

"I do not know De Chaney, he has so many places to hide he could be any where in the Opera house by now"

"That's not good enough!" He said almost back handing Meg.

Madame Giry see's him lift his hand to her daughter.

"De Chaney that is enough back away from my daughter"

He bows at the sight of her.

"I am sorry Madame Giry, I'm just angered at this monster"

"Go home and sleep De Chaney, we will find them another day"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or its characters, but I really wish I did. -_-**

"Keep running Christine were almost there"

"Where are we running to?"

"Home" Erik said with a happy toned sigh.

He pulls her along a little while longer and then she trips and falls on her wedding dress, he stops dead to feel her weight get heavier, Erik turns instantly falling to his knee's with her.

"Christine... are you okay?" He looked at her with sympathy and compassion.

"No.. I think I broke my ankle" She said in pain, almost crying.

"Can you make it a little longer? I promise you were almost there"

"Carry me my love" Christine said in tears from pain.

Erik was stunned, this was the first sign of love she had shown him, so in return for the compassion she just shared with him, he gives it back by picking her up and carries her to a heavy looking stone door and sets her down again to open the door. Erik struggles to open the door so he rest a moment siting next to Christine.

"Erik we have to go soon, Raoul will find us"

"Shh.. Christine, I love you" Erik said caressing her face with one hand and grabbing her right hand with the other.

She blushes and takes her hand back but only to remove the wedding ring Raoul had given her, she throws it down the corridor. Erik hears it bounce and looks up at Christine.

"Do you not want to marry me?" "No" She starts to say.

Erik bows his head down in heart brokenness, but she lifts his heavy head, only to see his eyes have started to redden with tears.

"I do not want to marry you with a ring that you did not give me"

"Oh Christine, I have longed for you to say those words to me" He wraps his arms around her in a long embrace.

When he finally lets go of her, Erik stares at her for a long moment and leans in to kiss her waiting for her rejection, but she doesn't Christine leans in to make him feel more comfortable, and when there lips finally touch Erik's eye's burst out in tears, he has finally felt _**"the Joys of the flesh". **_They hold there for a long moment until he releases to try and open the door, ignoring the fact she saw him crying.

"Erik what is wrong? Your crying"

"You surprised me Christine, I never knew the passion one's kiss could be, I got overwhelmed is all"

"Oh" She sighs. "Erik..." She says kinda fainting, hitting the ground hard.

He glances over to her and he gives a slight smile at the sight of her beauty.

Over powered with strength and joy he gets the door to release, having a rush of cold, snowy air fill the tunnel, it wakes up Christine, she shivers.

"Erik I can't go out there I'll freeze"

"I would never come unprepared, trust me..." He pauses at his poor choice of words. "Your safe in my arms" He says quietly.

She smiles at him as he does the same, he removes his cape and wraps it around her and lifts her up, carrying her out into the night.

"Did you hear that?!" Raoul shouts.

"No sir I did not over your shouting" Meg Giry said.

Everyone at this point has left him but not Meg, she is completely in love with him and would do anything to make him happy even if it means not being with him.

"It sounded like metal dropping, and then a large bang!"

"De Chaney, I really think you need to go home we can look in the morning for her"

"Go home then Meg"

She stops shocked at what he just said to him.

"If I go home you will never know where the mirror is" Meg said smartly.

Raoul runs up to her and grabs her shoulders.

"Where? Meg please tell me I must know now!"

"Marry me De Chaney" She looked into his eyes passionately.

"Only after I find Christine dead or gone for good" He gives her the same look back.

She looks at him with tears in her eyes, Raoul gets upset at her crying and kisses her, with no love or feeling.

"Now tell me! Hurry"

She points to the beautiful red velvet drapes.

"There's his door"

He removes the curtain and see's a mirror with a door handle, he lifts Meg up in happiness and twirls her around.

"Oh Meg, I love you!"

"I love you too" She said over joyed.

"Now come we must hurry, we have to save her"

They ran down the tunnel until Raoul felt a crunch under his foot he looks down to see a broken ring, he lifts it up into the light and see's that it was the one he gave to Christine, he gets enraged and throws it to the ground in disgust.

"Raoul there's a door down here come quick!"

He runs to find Meg at a stone door trying to open it.

"Move"

He tries to open but he couldn't budge it either.

"We will come back later to open the door when we have our strength back"

"I guess so, lets go I need to get some things" Raoul says grabbing Megs hand and pulls her back to the Phantoms lair.

Erik carries her through the night to his secret carriage in barnyard close by and sets her inside, he goes to get out but she stops him, he looks at her.

"What my love?"

"Thank you for loving me"

"That's not something you should thank me for my dear, I should be thanking you"

"No Erik, Raoul never loved me it was all childish love, you have loved me since the day I was alone without a father, you cared for me when no one else would, you sang to me when I needed you too, you helped me become the woman I am today, and I love you, and I will always choose you"

He gets on his knee's in front of her and holds her hands.

"Oh, Christine, I love you and I love what you say to me" He kisses her once more.

"Stay with me here?"

"I will, I promise, but first let me see if my driver is awake"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own the Phantom of the Opera or its characters, but I really wish I did. -_- just a side note this story is from the 2004 movie plus some charters from the book, none of the charters have the same relations as they did in the book or movie besides e/c and Raoul... *shudder***

He shut the door to the carriage and walks away to find Nadir. Erik bangs on his front door.

"Nadir!" Erik shouts. "Open your door!"

A few seconds later the door creaks open and out walks a sleepy man and pajamas and a robe.

"Erik! What are you doing out like this, do you want to get caught?!"

"I have her Nadir, The woman we talked about"

"Is this what all the fuss is over at the opera house? because of a girl gone missing? I thought you were dead or something far worse!"

"I need you to drive us to the castle De Destler"

"Now?" Nadir asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes the faster, the better"

"You are a crazy son of a bitch"

"And you aren't?"

"Hey I wasn't the one who lit the house on the fire at 4" Nadir said laughing as well as Erik.

"Help me please?"

"Then you owe me"

"You can live in the castle with us" Erik said negotiating a deal.

Nadir puts his hand out in agreement, they shake.

"I'll be right out"

Erik returns to the carriage to find a frighten Christine.

"What's wrong?"

"I just want to leave, how much longer shall it be?"

He gets in, sitting next to her holding her in his arms, Christine lays her head on his shoulder.

"I know you want to leave, as do I, but as soon as Nadir comes we will be off"

Christine sighs.

"How far away is it?"

"We will reach it by day break"

"OH..."

They hear Nadir get on the carriage and they start moving. Soon enough she was sleeping once more. Just in that moment Nadir spoke.

"What do you intend to do when he comes looking for her?" Nadir asked.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" "Do you think she'll be okay with you killing an ex lover? Or any person for that matter?"

"I'm not worried about Christine, she won't find out"

"How can you be so sure?" "Don't question me Nadir or I will have to silence you too"

"You dare silence your brother, I did teach you everything you know"

Erik laughed at the memories that came to his mind.

"I don't think you could catch me" Erik laughed.

"Oh speed isn't the only thing, remember stealth, choose your words wisely, and know your arena"

Erik went quiet. Nadir got worried.

"What is bugging you Erik?"

"Have you ever been in love with some one who doesn't deserve you?"

"I've been with Madame Giry for years, did I deserve her? No because I could never repay her for saving you"

"You don't think Christine feels pity for me do you?"

"I can not say, she doesn't love Raoul, I can see that, but pity you? I think not"

Erik smiles as he looks at his beautiful Christine.

Hours later, Erik wakes up to feel the warmth of the sun on his face, and knows there close to home.

"Nadir can you see the castle?" Erik says lifting his head off the back of the carriage.

"Yes, look"

Erik opens the window and see's the road to his castle, on the horizon he see's his home, he nudges Christine to wake up to show her the sight.

Oh Erik! Is this yo..." Christine started to ask.

"My love welcome to Castle De Destler, your new home"

"Destler? Erik is that your last name?"

"Yes Christine"

She jumps into his lap and kisses him and then finds herself staring back out the window with Erik, she looks down at his empty hand and entwines her fingers in his, Erik looks down at the shock of warmth in his hand and looks looks back up at Christine.

"Erik this place is beautiful, this is your real home?"

"Yes, I only stayed at the opera house for you"

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) reviews would help a lot getting kinda nervous that no one is likeing it :/ and I hope it didn't bug you that I made Nadir his brother And MAdame Giry his wife I think it works **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these charaters or the story but I wish I did -_-**

Once they got closer the view got more spectacular, rose gardens everywhere, with tons of shade from the willow trees, and a beautiful white castle, Christine pondered a while at the color of the castle, wondering why it was white and not black to match Erik's personality, it also had a huge draw bridge door making it impossible to break into, if Raoul ever tried to rescue her.

"Oh... Erik... this place is.." Christine tried to say but was in to much awe struck.

"Shh, you don't need to say anything"

She falls silent for a moment but then notices the color of the castle.

"Erik why did you make it white?"

"For you my love"

"You had this built for me?" "Yes"

Christine cries into her hands, Erik puts his arm around her to comfort her.

"What's wrong Christine?"

"I'm just overwhelmed, you made this castle for me, you love me like no other man could, oh my love" Christine said still crying. "How could I ever repay you?"

Erik looks confused at her and helps her out the carriage and they start walking in silence into the middle of the castle, headed towards a rose garden.

He didn't know how to ask her the next thing that came to his mind.

"I want you to bare my children Christine"

"Of course I will my love"

Erik's mouth curves into the biggest smile and Christine blushes.

"Can I see the rest of the home?"

"Of course, come" Erik hold out his hand and she accepts it.

They carry on inside and walk past the kitchen and dinning room, down some long hallways and stops in front of a pure gold plated door with a rose for the door knob.

Christine goes to reach the door knob, but stops herself to look at Erik if it was okay.

"Go on, I want you to see"

She glances down the hallway a little more and see's a silver door at the end.

"Who's room is that?" She asked curious pointing to the silver door.

"It's a secret Christine"

She goes back to the door and turns it carefully, and inside was a small room with white walls, white carpet, and a black framed bed with white drapes and blanket. Next to her bed was a big black comfy chair with a red velvet blanket draped over the side of it.

"Oh Erik I don't deserve this" She said as she hung her head low.

He picked her chin up and made her stare into his eye's.

"Christine I love you" He kisses her softly. "Of course you deserve this; this whole castle was made for you"

Erik lifts her up and carries her to the bed, sets her down on the silky white blankets, but he doesn't join her. He's just gone but in his place was a red rose on her chair.

She didn't mind much that he left with out telling her, it gave her time to let everything sink in.

Meg walks down the hallway to Raoul's room and opens the door, to find him writing in a book at his desk.

"They have escaped Raoul, will you give up now?"

"I have told you before I won't rest until I know she is dead or I have her back in my arms"

"But..." Meg tried to protest but Raoul wasn't listening.

He slams his pen down on the desk and looks up at Meg.

"I know you love me, but I do not, my heart belongs to Christine" Raoul shouts.

Meg starts to cry and Raoul runs over to her, comforting her, she slowly stops crying, and pushes away from the Vicomte.

"Stop being nice to me, you don't love me"

Raoul hung his head low.

"It's not that I don't love you Meg" Raoul said quietly. "Because I do, it's just Christine means more to me than anything"

"I understand, I will leave you"

Meg turns to walk away but Raoul grabs her wrist and pulls her into an embrace, only a lover could give.

"In the morning we shall go out just the two of us and enjoy the world and then well we'll do whatever pleases you and not worry about Christine or that phantom"

"I'd love that" Meg smiles at Raoul and hugs him tightly.

The next thing Meg knew, was she was being shoved out the door by her lover.

"Till tomorrow Meg, I've have work to do"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the story I wish I did -_- enjoy**

Christine wake's up in a daze but looks around and instantly remembers where she was. She gets up and changes into long royal blue dress, with silver designs all along the front and tracing the edges of the bottom.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Christine quickly spun around.

"Who is it?" "May I come in?" Erik asked.

Christine sighs in relief it wasn't Raoul or any of the guards.

"Yes my angel"

The door opens and Erik stops, stunned at how beautiful she was.

"Erik is everything okay?"

He shakes his head and comes back to reality.

"Yes my love, you are just beautiful" Erik said blushing.

Christine walks closer to him, sliding her hands up his face cupping his cheeks softly, he leans on her hand to the left and feels the warmth of her finger tips.

"Where did you go last night?" Christine asked concerned. "I got worried"

"I was helping Nadir get his things to move into the castle, I'm sorry if I worried you" Erik said sadly.

"Oh... Where is he now?"

"Working on some things, he doesn't like to be bothered when he is busy"

"I would like to thank him if you don't mind"

"Of course you can just wait till dinner"

She smiles at him and he grabs her hand and kissed every little finger and then proceeded to do it with the next hand as well. Christine reaches for his mask and Erik reacts to harshly.

"What the hell do you think your doing" He yells at her backing up.

Christine gets scared and backs off at least 10 feet and falls to the ground crying.

"Erik I'm sorry I just wanted to see your face"

"So you can laugh at me?"

Christine gives a confused look.

"What? No never, I just wanted to kiss you without your mask on, besides were alone now can't you just leave it off for now?"

"You make it so hard for me to say no around you"

Christine smiles and walks up to Erik in hopes that she can remove his mask once and for all.

Christine's lips crash into Erik's, passionately kissing her, and finally she could remove his mask, as she cupped her hands around his face, he flinched making them both stop.

"Erik... you promised" Christine whined.

"I'm sorry but come I'd like to show you something made just for you"

He holds out his hand for Christine and she accepts it. They walk down stairs and into the garden and Christine's eye's shine bright at the sight of her rose garden, she walks around a little bit smelling the air, Erik smiles at her.

"So?" Erik asked her when she returned to his side.

"Perfect... everything is just perfect, I love you"

She jumps into his arms, kissing him everywhere on the face, even the marred part, to show him that she loves every part of him.

"Christine..." He said shocked. "Your really not afraid of my face are you?"

"No, in fact I love your face, right down to every little distorted mark"

Erik sets her down and walks to the water fountain, Christine tries to look at his face as she passed by him but he covered it with his hands. So she decides to follow him and finds him staring at himself in the reflection of the water.

He doesn't even look up, but he knows she's there.

"How could you love this..." He said talking about him self.

"I do not care about your outer looks, your beauty and passion comes from inside your soul"

"What soul?"

"Erik!" She yells at him.

He looks at her stunned again, he didn't know she could yell like that, it almost scared him.

"You have more soul than any other man I have ever known you protected me at the opera house, you saved me from a life with Raoul, you are beautiful Erik, more than you know"

Erik's eye's just shine and marvel at Christine, he had no words to say to her, he couldn't not after what she said.

All he could do was grab her and hold her so tightly and cry.

"Each day I spend with you is just more amazing than the next, I love you and I will never let you leave me ever"

"I don't want to leave my angel"

Erik looks at his reflection in the water once more and gets upset about it, Christine notices and puts her hand in the water making the water ripple and destroying the image. Erik looks at her in confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Erik asked.

"Because it hurts me that you think your so disturbing, when your not"

Erik gets up and walks under a tree and disappears down a path.

"Erik?!" Christine said getting worried. "Where are you going?"

She runs after him ducking the low branches, down the long path to a clearing with rose bushes surrounding her and a bench with a rose sitting on it, Christine picks it up and note drops on the ground, she picks it up and all it says is dinner is at 7. She smiles but also wonders where he ran off too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own phantom of the opera, or its charaters, but I wish I did -_- hope you enjoy this chapter :) review**

Nadir and Erik were packing up the last of his stuff when Erik breaks some news to Nadir.

"Do you mind if Meg and Antoinette come and live with us?" Erik asked waiting for rejection from Daroga.

Nadir stops in his tracks almost dropping his box he was carrying, stunned.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked.

"I see it in your face that you miss Madame Giry"

"She has better things to do than spend time with me, she is after all a ballet teacher" Nadir replied rudely.

"The opera house is gone Daroga!" Erik shouts angered at how stupid he is. "She is homeless, they need you" He pleaded.

"I'll see what I can do, but we haven't spoken since Meg was a little girl and I don't want to start now"

"Why is that Nadir?" Erik said as he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"She wanted me to come live with her in the dormitories in the opera house to raise Meg and be a family together but I turned her down, sometimes I wish I could go back to that night but I don't think I would of became the person I am now living in a opera house"

"I am sorry that happened..." He sad sadly."Once we move you in, Ill invite the ladies over and we can ask them together"

"You want us to be a family again too?"

Erik doesn't answer his question and continues packing the carriage. Nadir looks at Erik's face, knowing something is wrong.

"Did you and Christine fight?"

Silence only came from Erik while they finished packing.

On there way back he hesitantly spoke up.

"We didn't fight exactly" Erik started. "... I was saying mean things about myself and Christine tired to cheer me up but I got mad at myself and ran off"

Nadir sat quietly waiting for Erik to continue.

"But now I don't know how Christine feels and I don't think I could face her after running away like a coward"

"She loves you still stupid that feeling doesn't just go away, you need not to worry so much"

"Do you think I was to harsh on her?"

"If you were to harsh, she'd have more hatred to you, I don't see that"

The rest of the ride home was quiet and peaceful, Erik looks at the darkness .

Christine walks into the dinning hall, hoping to see Erik or at least Nadir , but all she encounters were maids and butlers. She grabs one of the maids arms to stop them and ask about Erik. The maid just looks at her a little angry.

"Excuse me, but do you know when Erik will be back?"

"I don't know, I'm not his keeper, now let go" She said jerking her arm away from Christine's grasp.

_Well that was rude, Christine thought to herself. _

She looked up at the clock.

_6:50, Erik was going to be late... _

She sat down and prepared herself for dinner holding her head up high, with or without her angel she'd make the most of it. That didn't last very long tho, she grew worried as more time passed, he promised her he'd be back. Finally she couldn't take it. Christine hung her head low almost in tears, what did she do that upset Erik so bad.

Just then an older looking gentleman approaches Christine and bows.

"Excuse me miss"

"Yes?' She said hopeful.

"Erik will be returning shortly would you like to wait for him or shall I serve you now?"

"Well..." She thought as her stomach growled. "No I should wait for Erik to return"

He goes to bow.

"Can you bring me some soup tho, I'm sure he won't mind if I ate some"

"As you wish"

He bows and leaves the room. After she had her soup served and was finished with it she looked up at the clock once more 7:30... and when she looked down a crossed the table sat her angel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything from phantom of the opera I wish I did tho -_-, hope you enjoy review, id love it.**

"ERIK!" She shrieked in happiness.

He smiles at her.

"Good Evening my love" Erik greeted.

"Good Evening, are you okay, I swear I didn't mean anything by what happened, please don't be mad at me"

He starts at her in shock, that she was thinking so much, he then puts his hand up to hush her and she smiles back at him.

"How was your day?" Erik asked.

"It was okay, I'm a little upset with you tho"

"I was hoping to talk to you about that a little later"

Christine and Erik stay silent while there food was being served and while they ate as well. Until Nadir comes in the room and starts stuffing his face with food.

"Maybe that's why Antoinette left you" Erik laughed at Nadir eating habits.

"Your so funny aren't you" Nadir said with his mouth full.

Christine's eye's light up at the name Antoinette.

"Oh! You mean Madame Giry"

Erik and Daroga look at her funny.

"Huh?" Erik and Nadir both say.

"How do you know her?" Christine asked confused. "Do you mind if I share our childhood?"

Erik gestures for him to continue, nodding his head as well.

"Me and Erik are brothers, we are about 10 years apart, I was a teacher in Persia for engineering until Erik came into my shop looking for piano's, we had no idea we were related until I had him sign papers and noticed his last name was the same as mine, so I shut down my shop and quit my teaching job, and we moved back to Paris and he introduced me to Antoinette and that's when she had Meg and you should know the rest I'm sure"

Christine looks at Erik, Erik nodes his head in agreement.

"That's an amazing story, Erik can I be excused?"

"I'll join you, Nadir, I bid you Adieu" He says bowing, following Christine out into the hallway.

Christine grabs his hand and he almost pulls away at the touch of her fingers touching his.

"That is just a wonderful story, I'm so glad you have somebody that loves you" She squeezes his hand harder.

"So you don't love me?" He teases, but it hits him and he gets a little upset.

"I will always love you" Christine said hugging his side.

He squeezes back and smiles at her. Stopping at a door, but when she realized it was her door it meant good bye and she didn't want to say good bye just yet. He kissed her head and opens the door, she walks in pulling Erik with her.

"Christine..." He said nuzzling into her hair.

"Oh Erik"

He leaned into her face about to kiss her, but she leaned away.

"What's wrong?"

"May I?" She asked gesturing to his mask.

She slowly reaches up for his mask and pulls it away from his face and starts to smile, he instinctively put his hand to cover up his face but Christine grabs his hand and he pulls away only to caress her face.

"Your so beautiful Erik please don't hide your face from me"

His lips finally touch hers once again and sparks just fly through them, Christine runs her fingers through his hair as Erik leans her up against the wall, passionately kissing her. His hands wandering her body caressing her back and butt, he picks her up never releasing there kiss and gently sets her in his lap on the chair, he kicks his feet over the side letting her lay on his chest.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" Christine asked looking up at him with big puppy dog eye's.

"Do you want me too?"

"Mhm" She smiles.

He closes his eyes and she starts to play with his buttons on his shirt. He opens one eye.

"What are you doing Angel?" He asked looking at her confused.

She gets startled and looks at him.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to feel your skin"

Erik doesn't respond with words.

_Oh my god the way she touches me I could take her right now._

Erik places a kiss on her hand and she continues to unbutton his shirt and wrap her arms around his muscular body, kissing his chest till every part of him was covered in kisses.

"I love you Angel"

"I love you Christine" He said not getting enough of her name, he could say it all day and all night.

_Christine... He said in his mind, (almost out loud) falling asleep shortly after that_.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer I do not own the poto charaters or the books or movies, but I wish I did -_- anyways enjoy hope to get some reviews here soon, hope you like the story so far.**

A few days later...

Erik walks down the corridor to the grand fireplace sitting area, looking trough the mail, until he finds a letter from Meg to Antoinette, he enters the sitting area to find Madame Giry reading next to the fire.

"Madame" He says bowing.

Antoinette turns around and closes her book.

"Yes Erik?"

"You have a letter from your daughter"

"Let me see it" She says holding out her hand.

He hands it over and Christine walks in behind him, placing a hand on Erik's back.

"What's going on?" Christine asked looking at him.

"You'll see" He smiles

Madame Giry's eyes beam with happiness.

"Meg will be here with in the week, she has big news"

"Did she not say what is was about?" Christine asked.

"No I am sorry my dear" Madame Giry said sadly. "But we will find out soon enough"

Christine walks out of the room upset that Meg and her do not talk anymore.

"Christine" Erik shouts after her.

She did not turn around to the sound of her Angels voice but instead heads off to her room. He already knows that she is unhappy about Meg but he only wishes for her happiness.

"Excuse me" Erik said politely, running after Christine.

He tries to open her door but she has locked it from the inside, he tries knocking.

"Go away Erik please" She says through tears.

"I know your upset, come for a walk with me"

She opens the door after a moment of waiting and hugs Erik tightly that he almost falls over.

"I'm sorry I just miss the Opera house and singing" She sniffles into his chest.

He puts his large arms around her holding her closer to him.

"Come with me I want to show you the rest of our home" He said kissing her on the head.

They pull away and he extends his hand for her, she takes his hand and they walk room to room, skipping some rooms Erik didn't want to show her yet and Christine finds herself speechless from everything she has seen, the architecture, the furniture, the piano's in every room, even the colors of the walls were astounding, everything was so white and red just for her. They stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Why have we stopped here?" Christine asked.

Erik pushes a button on the wall and a door emerges and inside was the biggest library Christine had ever seen, equip with a fireplace, couches, chairs, little tables and candelabra's everywhere.

"Oh this is wonderful, I love this room!" Christine exclaimed hugging Erik quickly.

Her attention changes fast as she walks around the room touching all the spines of the books, Erik walked in and the door closed by it's self. Christine turns around to only see that the door was shut and Erik had entered.

"This is our secret room" Erik started. "The door only opens from the inside" Erik said walking closer to his love.

"How do we get in?" She asked.

"The only way in is to know where the secret button is"

"You and me are the only one's to know about this room?"

"Well we have to have something that is just you and me right?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

She kissed him softly, as things heated up so did there kiss, she throws his mask to the ground as it was getting in her way. He walks her to the couch that was in there, he gently lays her down and gets on top of her passionately kissing her as she worked on his shirt slowly unbuttoning his top, he shrugs the shirt off and all Christine could feel were the scars on his back from his past. She stopped kissing him and looked sadly into his eyes.

"Erik..." She said. "I'm so sorry"

"What's wrong?" Erik asked sadly.

"Your full of scars, it hurts me to know how cruel they were to you" She said hugging him, letting out a few tears along the way.

Erik kisses her and wiped the tears away to make her feel happy again.

"It's okay Christine, those days are over, no one will hurt me and for certain will never get a chance to hurt you, and if they do they would beg to die"

"I know, lets just hope we don't have to kill anyone, Please?" Christine asked.

"Will see" He said uncertain.

She smiles and kisses Erik.

"Now, come there is one more thing I want to show you" He said putting his shirt back on and buttoning it half way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the charaters or stories but I wish I did -_- any way enjoy review new chapter up soon.**

They get up and leave the library, walking down the stairs to her garden, into the secret area where Erik disappeared the first time they went in there.

"Um Erik we've been here before"

"Yes I know"

Christine turns around to see if anything changed but everything nothing was out of place, she sighs and turns around.

"Erik there's nothing out here, why did you..." She stops.

As she turned around, she see's Erik on his knee holding a box.

"Christine..." Erik said grabbing her hand.

Christine couldn't speak.

"I love you with all my heart, my soul belongs to you, so please will you marry me?"

Christine still couldn't speak, all she could do was stare at her angel and smile. Erik goes to get up but she gets down on her knee's as well and kissed him.

"Yes" She said excited

He picks her up and swings her around, hugging her tightly.

"I am so happy you said yes, you have no idea how nervous I was" "You never have to be nervous around me, I love you"

He sets her down and takes the ring out of the box and puts it on her finger. The ring was decorated with roses and had sapphire's in the center of each rose.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Christine exclaims.

"I thought you'd like it" Erik smiled.

She looked into his eye's and couldn't help but be memorized by the color of them, a light green with a hint of blue was in them. The next thing Erik knew was her lips were on his and they were engrossed in a deep kiss, her arms wrap around Erik's neck and he pulls her close, as time seemed to stand still, it didn't, pinks and oranges rose onto the horizon and they broke there kiss.

Christine skips down the rose path to the main garden happily and Erik walks casually behind her laughing as she danced around.

Just as she reached the exit Christine gets pulled away from Erik's view, he runs to find out what is going on but only encounters Raoul, his green eye's swell with tears to see Christine in the arms of the enemy, with a gun to her head.

"Not what you were expecting was it Phantom" Raoul said with laughter in his voice.

"Raoul let me go" Christine tried to wiggle her way away from him.

He lets out a laugh and holds her tighter. Erik reaches for his sword.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you, one wrong move and I will kill her"

"Leave her out of this, you want me here I am" Erik said spreading his arms out completely defenseless.

"NO! Erik please don't" Christine yelled.

Raoul moves the gun away from her and points it at Erik, BANG! the gun went off and Erik fell to the ground.

"NNNNNOOOOOOO!" Christine screams running towards Erik, with tears in her eyes.

At the same moment as he shot the gun Christine elbows Raoul in the side making him miss his mark and only grazing his side.

Raoul smiles in accomplishment.

"You monster" Christine spat, holding Erik's head in her lap, tear shed.

"You destroyed my heart, I destroy yours" Raoul walks away laughing.

He didn't try to take her or anything which confused her greatly, but she couldn't dwell on it very long she had to help him, he opened his eyes.

"Christine" Erik said hoarse.

"Angel, I have to help you"

He brings a hand to her face and wipes the tears away, She holds his hand.

"Don't worry about me he hardly hit me" Erik said trying to get up but fell back in pain. "Ugh!" He cried in pain.

"Please don't move" Christine said stroking his hair.

She gets up to find Nadir or even Madame Giry.

Christine runs all through out the castle with one thought in mind don't let Erik die. He has lost so much blood already, just as she was losing faith, She notices a carriage pulled up in front of the castle and out came Antoinette and Nadir with there arms linked. Christine runs down the stairs and out into the yard. When she had reached them out of breath, all the words she could sat were.

"Help Erik" She said panting very hard.

"Where is he my child?" Antoinette asked.

"The garden"

The couples eyes grew large and they toke off to locate him, Christine walks behind still trying to catch her breath.

Nadir had reached the garden first and saw the pool of blood now surrounding Erik, Madame Giry gasps and covers her mouth with shaky hands when she reached him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything poto but I wish I did -_- , hope you enjoy this chapter :) like to hear from you readers out there**

"Christine how did this happen?" She asked.

"Erik proposed to me in a secret part of the garden and as I walked out Raoul was there, he grabbed me and threatened my life so when Erik saw that I was going to be killed he put his life in danger and in return he was shot, I tried to stop him by hitting him in the gut but I don't think it helped" Christine said sadly.

"You actually might of saved him" Nadir said examining the wound closely.

"How?!" Christine said over joyed.

"The bullet only grazed him, I'll sew him up and he'll be just fine"

"Oh thank god" Christine said holding her chest.

"By the way congratulations on your engagement" Nadir said distracted. "Any who help me get this big lump of a man to his room"

He picks him up and Madame Giry helps carry him inside as well, Christine walks behind them not wanting to be alone again in fear that Raoul might come back.

As they reached his room she noticed that it was the door Erik didn't want to talk about. Taking a closer look at it; it was patterned to look like a rose and once again Christine was memorized by the magic of this place, she goes to follow them in but Madame Giry pushed her away from the door.

"I am sorry but Nadir does not like to be bothered when he is working"

"When will I see him?"

"Tomorrow"

"Oh" Christine said sadly.

* * *

Meg meets Raoul for dinner in his dinning room, with big news to share. Raoul stands up and greets her. He puts his arm out and she wraps her arm and they walk to the table.

"So what did you need to speak to me about?" Raoul asked.

"Well do you remember that night when we went to dinner and then came back here and well you know?"

"Yes I remember that quite well" He said with a sexy smile.

Meg pauses for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Raoul asked.

"I'm pregnant"

Raoul's face goes pale in shock.

"I..ss.. it... mine?" He said stuttering.

"What do you take me as?" Meg said furious. "I am not a whore like that Christine"

"I take you as my wife nothing more nothing less, and I have seen Christine"

"What?" Meg said surprised.

"She lives with that monster in a huge castle about a days ride from here"

"Did you talk to here?"

"Not hardly I only witnessed her give herself to him"

"She's okay right?"

"If you mean being a whore and marrying every man she see's is okay, then yes"

Meg's eye's burn with envy, Christine's been engaged twice and she can't even figure out if Raoul likes her. He notices her face get red and her hands clench.

"But I'm no longer concerned with her, I have a child to raise now"

"I'm so glad your willing to raise our kid" Meg says excited.

"What shall we name it?"

"Lets talk about that once the baby is closer to coming"

Just then a greeter comes in handing Meg a card from her mother.

"What does it say?"

"It says she will be expecting me with in the week, and that Christine is now engaged and that she wishes I come to the wedding"

"No" He said angered.

"What do you mean no?"

"I will not let you go to their wedding, that creature will hurt you, its hard enough letting you go see your mother to tell her the good news but that is it, no more ties with traitors"

"Yes Raoul..." Meg cries.

Raoul see's he has hurt her feelings, he must be more sensitive towards her; her mother did choose that thing over her, so he goes to comfort her.

"I don't want to lose you, I lost a love already your all I have let" Raoul starts to cry and hold her tighter.

"It's okay I understand"

"Good" He said giving an evil smile.

* * *

**I didn't like this chapter very much to much Raoul and Meg, but good news is; is that Erik isn't dead, thank god, on to my next chapter hope you enjoyed it lots I did!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything poto, but I wish I did -_- enjoy :)**

**-Please if your under age skip this chapter, mature content-**

Christine sits in her room waiting to see Erik, trying to read her book, but she can't, worrying about him is unbearable. Just as she was about to get up and burst into Erik's room she heard a voice.

"Christine... Christine" The voice called to her, just like it did back at the opera house.

She gets up, dropping her book on the ground following the sweet music, it leads her to a door; the silver rose door from the other day. She snaps out of it, not knowing if she should enter her angel's domain but after all it was he who was calling her.

"Erik?" She said opening the door.

The room was dark, all from one candle.

"Erik?" She called out again.

"Come here Christine"

She walks over to him carefully and sits on the bed. Instantly she notices his shirt was off and his side was bandaged.

Does it hurt?" She asked pointing to the wound.

"Oh" He gave her a confused look then noticed where her finger was pointed. "No it doesn't"

She hugs him crying as she does so.

"Oh Erik I was so worried about you, I thought I lost you" She muffled into his broad shoulder.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

"No, but please don't do anything so stupid again"

Erik looks at her with wanting eye's.

"I promise I won't, but if he ever tries to hurt you again I will kill him"

She kisses him.

"I need you Christine" He said with wanting eye's. "My wife"

She giggles at the name wife, he gave her a stern look.

"I'm being serious Christine, I've waited so long for you, will you not give yourself to me?"

"Oh" Christine said a bit shocked.

She kissed him once more.

"Yes Angel"

He moaned when he heard her voice. She gets off the bed and starts struggling getting her dress off, Erik sits up and with one tug the dress was on the floor, he quickly glances at her half naked body until Christine gets shy and blows out the only candle lite in the room. He grabs her waist and feels for the back of her corset untying it slowly so he would not scare her, he then stops, worried that she isn't ready.

"Are you nervous Christine?" He asked re-lighting the candle next to his bed.

"A little but I'll be fine as long as your here angel"

"You say Angel one more time I won't be easy on you"

He finishes untying her bodice binder throwing it on the ground, Erik softly kisses her neck, making her moan just ever so quietly.

_She's so shy he thought to himself and smiled. _

Christine pushes him back onto the bed but to only get dominated again, he continues to kiss her neck, she grips the silk sheets and arches her back in pleasure. Christine unbuckles his belt and pulls it off. Erik stops kissing her neck and goes back to her mouth, shoving his tongue in her mouth, kneading her breast as he kissed her. Christine tried to moan but the sound was drown with his kiss. She wanders her hands a little low and feels something rock hard.

"Oh" She gasps withdrawing her hand.

"What?" He stopped instantly.

She blushes.

"I felt your manhood, your very hard"

He moves to her ear and whispers.

"You make it that way, your such a tease, you naughty girl"

She pulls on his pants, pushing them down to his ankles and he helps her by kicking them off to the ground, and now nothing was in there way, Erik stared to suck on her breast while moving his hand down and suddenly Christine moaned loudly, he switched sides and started suckling on the other breast while sticking another finger in her, she quivered in pleasure, feeling Erik's fingers in her making small movements in and out.

"Erik..." She almost screamed. "I need you angel"

She had said it, he lost control withdrawing his fingers from her, he teased her with the tip of cock at the entrance of her wetness, Christine grips his hair with one of her hands and the other clawing his back.

"Please!" She moaned.

With that he slowly inserts his cock in side her. She screamed at the massive amount of him, he just put into her.

"Did I hurt you?" Erik asked panicked.

"No" She smiled making him feel relax.

Erik kissed her again, with that he gently started rocking back and forth in her. The pain subsided and it became enjoyable as it progressed, he started to thrust harder and she screamed in pleasure, Erik smiled on her lips and she bites his lower lip, and he moaned back at her.

"Mon Amour (My Love)" Erik growled.

She flipped him around so she was on top, not that he had much of a choice with his condition, she started to rock back and forth on his large cock, he grips her hips and they move in rhythm, she tilts her head back moaning.

"Oh god I'm cumming" Christine moaned out of breath.

Just as she said that Erik busted inside her which made her cum as well. She gets off of him and curls into his chest falling asleep listening to him hum, god did she love him.

**-Okay your good it's over :), I promise you didn't miss anything important in the story-**

**Also I will post another chapter tonight to make up for not posting for two days sorry I was busy. :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything poto but I wish I did -_- enjoy sorry about last chapter**

Christine wakes up in the morning only to find Erik's sleeping peacefully next to her, She caresses his face.

"Mhm" Erik scrunches his face.

"Oh" She said removing her hand from his face.

His eye's open and she Christine smiling at him.

"Good morning Angel" She said.

"Good morning" He says playing with her hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did" Christine said replaying what happened last night in her head.

"Would you like to rest a bit more? We did have a long night"

"If you don't mind"

"We are a house of all pleasure and play, do as you like"

Christine laughed slightly.

"Is something funny?"

"No I just remember how wonderful yesterday was" She hugged him happily, but then felt sore so she laid back down.

Erik kissed her, then putting his pants on he said.

"Would you like me to bring you your breakfast to you? I know your in pain"

"Please?"

"Of course, I will leave you to your dreams, Mon Amour"

He leaves the room and Christine closed her eye's and was asleep once more.

Erik walks out of the room not to wake her and heads to the garden to pick some roses for Christine, just the thought of her made him smile. Everything she does makes her that much more perfect. So just for her every rose he gives her must be just as perfect.

Once he was done out in the garden he made his way to the kitchen kicking out the maids and the cooks, he wanted to be alone when he made Christine her breakfast. He thought about her favorite foods, but that didn't help he wanted to make her everything.

He thought about it long and hard before he decided to go with an omelet with some bread and jam, he sets the flowers in a vase and carefully walked to his room not to drop anything. The door opens and Erik walks in side the room, moves a couple of things off his desk and places the food down.

"Erik..." Christine said quietly.

He spun around thinking she was awake so he went over to her just to make sure she was still sleeping.

_Good. he thought. _

He didn't want her to wake up and ruin his surprise. Erik sits in his desk chair a crossed the room from the bed, writing a new song he had come up with for Christine called "_Into the West" _he wrote it in a matter of minutes, she is such inspiration for him but at the same time can be very distracting. What would he do if she didn't chose him? Would he still be trying to pursue her for the rest of his life? Then he thought to what happened last night, if Christine becomes with child would his children have his deformity or will they be beautiful like his Christine? He couldn't stand it, being in that room alone, making him think was driving him mad, so he stormed out trying to be ever so quiet not to wake her.

Christine woke up hours later feeling so refreshed. She slips on a black lacy robe and walked over to the mirror to freshen up. She runs her fingers over everywhere Erik had kissed her last night, She was glowing with happiness, all that was in her mind right now was him and how beautiful he is. The way she felt right now was the way she wanted to be forever. She had past the point of no return and that was the way it was meant to be.

After she was finished dressing her self into a short blue corseted dress, Christine made her way to the desk to eat her food.

She wondered where Erik was as she ate the food he prepared for her, how

did he know her favorite breakfast food was omelets.

_Oh right he's her angel of course he would know what she loved. She thought to herself._

Now feeling slightly stupid, Christine finishes her food and carries it to the kitchen, but made sure to keep the roses. As she walked to her room she heard a piano playing faintly. Erik must be playing it. Christine decided once she was done putting her new flowers in her room she'd find him. She entered her room and to her surprise there was a note on her bed from Antoinette.

"Christine, Meg will be here in a few days, she also said that she will not be able to attend the wedding due to Raoul's strict rules. I'm sure you are having a good time with Erik take care of him, I will be home after dinner Nadir is with me, take care- Giry"

She was alone with Erik all day? All the possibilities came to Christine and then thought of one in particular and she blushed. Already she missed his touch.

Once she found the piano room she found Erik angrily playing his piano singing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything poto but I wish I did -_- enjoy this chapter**

"_There once was light now darkness fall, there once was love; love is no more, don't say goodbye, don't say I didn't try._

_These tears we cry are falling rain, for all the lies you told me, the hurt, the blame, and I will weep to be so alone, I am lost, I can never go home. _

_So in the end, I'll be what I will be, no loyal friend was ever there for me, now I say goodbye, I say you didn't try." Erik sang with sadness in his heart, tearing up his eye's. "These tears you cry, have come too late, take back the lies, the hurt, the blame, and you will weep, when you face the end alone, you are lost, you can never go home... you are lost... you can never go home..."_ Erik sang sadly, once he reached the end he cried so hard.

Christine gently walked over to him almost crying herself and place a hand on his back rubbing it. Erik looked up at her with puffy red eye's, still crying slightly.

"Oh Erik" She said hugging him.

He wrapped his arms around her as well and cried harder, almost weeping.

"What is that song about?" Christine asked sadly.

Erik didn't answer, he was too upset to talk and she knew that, but that wasn't going to stop her from asking.

"Erik? Please talk to me" She said desperately.

"My mother" He sobbed.

Then he stopped, trying to hold back his tears.

"I wrote the song when I first came to the opera populaire"

"It's a wonderful song, but why did you sing it after all these years?"

He sighs and tries to stay silent but she wouldn't have it, not with that look in her eye's.

"I came to check on you when I served you breakfast before you woke up... and a thought came to my mind.." Erik stops abruptly and another tear rolls down his check, Christine wipes it away quickly. "What if our children end up like me?" She hadn't really given that much thought, Christine knew that they wouldn't end up like him, but she had to answer on the spot or it might worry Erik more.

"Even if they do end up like you, won't you give them the same love you once craved?"

"Of course I will!" He said raising his voice.

"So why worry about something like that?" Christine asked playing a few keys on the piano.

"I just don't want them to have to hide like I did" He plays some keys to follow her tone, making a very interesting combo.

_I might just use this in my next opera. Erik thought._

"Our children will be raised just as every other child is, loved, happy, and beautiful no matter what they look like"

"I love you" Erik said kissing her with all his might.

She shows Erik the note that was left behind by Antoinette.

"So were here alone are we?" He gave a sexy smile.

He kissed her again, pushing his tongue in her mouth, intertwined in their kiss. She pulls away a moment later.

"I don't want to do that again for a little, okay?"

"Yes, May I ask why?"

"I'm still sore and I would like to rest a little" Christine said playing with his hair staring into his eye's.

"I don't mind waiting for you my sweet Angel"

She gets up and grabs his hand to pull him away from his piano, but he doesn't budge.

"Let's go for a walk, can we?"

"Where would you like to go?" Erik asked curious.

"Into town maybe?"

"Christine..." Erik said sadly. "You know I can't, they all want me dead"

"They know you with a mask on, but what if you don't wear one?" Christine suggested.

"They'll fear me and then want to kill me"

"No one will say anything when you have me at your arm" She said smiling at Erik.

He sighs heavily, but then gets up because he didn't want to show Christine he was weak and fearful of people.

"All right, but one rude comment and we leave"

"Yes I understand Erik" She said happily.

Christine skipped down the hallway, singing to herself.

**Review love to here what you think so far, the song is called gollums song from lord of the rings I just tweaked it for this story**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- i dont own anything poto but i wish i did -_- any way enjoy **

Once they arrived in town, Erik puts his hood up so no one could see his face, his angel wasn't very happy but as long as he didn't wear the mask she was happy.

They walked along the streets and looked at all the different items and Erik actually feels like he is normal for once and finally relaxes a bit.

"Did you want anything?"

"Hmm?" Christine looked up at him. "Oh no I'm okay I don't have any money anyways"

"Christine, you have all the money in the world, do not worry about it"'

"Well there is one more reason why we shouldn't go shopping"

"That would be?"

"I love shopping"

He laughs at her.

"That's why?"

"Yes... don't laugh at me, I like things that stand out" Christine pauses. "I know I should decorate the castle!" She said excitedly.

Erik scratched his head.

"Um Christine, I love your enthusiasm, but lets not re-decorate our home"

"Okay" She said upset that Erik didn't like her idea.

"Don't get me wrong I like the idea but I spent so much time making it special for you, I don't wanna change it just yet"

"Well then can I go look for new clothes?"

"Lead the way"

They enter a very high class store and she dances along the clothes happy, he stands by the door watching her ever so closely. Just then a lady approaches him.

"Excuse me sir, but did you enter the store with Christine Daee?

"I might of, who's asking?"

"I'm a big fan of her's and I'm to nervous to talk to her if you could ask her if I may talk to her I'd love it" She said grabbing his hand excitedly.

He takes his hand back.

"If it's a fan then yes I will let you see her, come" Erik walked the young girl to Christine.

"What is your name?"

"Oh, Janelle"

"Christine"

She turns around modeling a purple dress with a long sleeve, with diamonds in the shape of roses.

"What do you think"

The young girls eye's almost pop out of her head at the sight of Christine.

"Oh" Christine said. "Who is this?"

"This is Janelle, she's very shy but she wanted to meet you"

Christine smiled and stuck out her hand, Janelle was to nervous, but Erik nudged her too.

_He is such a gentlemen Christine thought. The old Erik would never be this nice to a stranger. _

"So Janelle what do you think of this dress?" She asked about the purple one.

"I love it!"

"This one?" She said picking up and black dress with a white print design on either side of the dress.

"Beautiful" Erik said.

Janelle nodded in agreement.

After a short while Janelle's mother came looking for her, so Erik and Christine were alone again.

"That was very sweet of you"

"It was nothing really, I just wanted to make you happy"

She finishes up with her shopping and as they were paying out, the lady they were in front noticed Erik's face.

"If you don't mind me asking but why is your face..." She got cut off.

"Do not ask that question" Erik shouted.

"Erik please don't shout, I'm sorry mam, he isn't like this"

"No it wasn't my place"

Erik throws a fit and walks out of the store. Christine gets mad at Erik for not being an adult, just after she complemented him.

"He was born with the side of his face marred and for that his mother hated him, so now he gets very defense-full when asked about it, I am truly sorry"

"It's not your fault, I thought he got hurt and I wanted to know if he was okay"

"Thank you for your concern"

_Stupid! Erik shouted at himself. She gave me one simple task and i couldn't even do that, she will never forgive me, I will have to man up and apologize, oh do I hate that._

He walks back into the clothing shop and see's Christine talking to the lady he yelled at moments ago.

"I am sorry I yelled Madame, I don't like people talking about my face"

"I understand I would of yelled too if I went through what you went through"

_Christine... you told her, how could you. He thought._

"Thank you for your time we must go" Erik said bowing.

**Lots of drama this chapter, review pleasssseeee!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- i do not own anything poto, but i wih i did -_-, please enjoy this chapter.**

He grabbed some of her bags and they walked out of the store on edge at each other.

"Erik are you mad at me?" "I'm disappointed, you know how I feel about my face but you go around telling everyone I have a deformity"

"She asked about you before you even stormed out, I didn't say anything"

Erik sighs knowing she is right.

"I know I promised I wouldn't get defense-full, I let you down and I am truly sorry"

She smiles and holds his hand, Erik looks down and laughs.

"Why are you laughing?" "You are just so sweet and lovable"

_I can't believe he apologized! I'll have to forgive him now. She thought._

"Do you think in time you'll get better?"

"I promise I will" He said smiling at her.

Christine squeezes his hand in enjoyment. At that moment the towns clock chimes, 7:00 pm.

The fireworks! Erik remembered.

"Would you like to see a show?" Erik asked.

"What kind of show?"

"It's a surprise" He leaned into her whispering.

"Yeah I guess we can stay, it's not the traveling circus is it?"

"Hell no!" He yelled. "If I ever see those bastards again they will have more to fear than death it's self"

He gets some stares, and he quiets down.

"I have no problem with staying for what ever you have planned"

"Wonderful!" Erik said hugging Christine.

For the next hour they walked around looking at shops that they've past a dozen times already, as time grew closer Erik got more inpatient with wanting to show Christine the best fireworks he's ever seen.

The shops start to close and up ahead a man on a podium was speaking but they were to far to hear him. But Erik knew exactly what he was saying.

"Welcome to the end of the month fireworks, please gather around and... ENJOY THE SHOW!" Erik said repeating everything the man said.

"Fireworks!" Christine exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes fireworks" He thought back to those nights locked in his cage watching blues, greens, reds, oranges, purples, and pink flash into the sky, happier now that he had Christine by his side.

"You really like them don't you?"

"Yes, I do, every month after the circus closed, I would stay up late just to watch the colors of the sky"

"Can we bring our children?" She asked hopeful.

"What ever you want" He said kissing her head.

They smiled at each other and held one another hand tightly, watching all the colors light up the sky. Erik looked over at Christine, her face glued to the sky, he took the opportunity to look deeply into her eyes and saw the reflection of the fireworks lights in her eye's.

After the fireworks ended, everyone was drinking and dancing, having a good time, Christine looked at the people having fun with envy, oh how she wished she could stay.

"Christine are you coming? We need to get home"

"Yes I am" She said sadly getting into the carriage.

On there way home Christine didn't say one word, except cuddle in Erik's arms, until...

"Erik I'm tired"

"Sleep angel, I'll wake you when we arrive"

He knew something was bothering her but he didn't want to worry about it tonight, he had one of the most memorable nights of his life.

_Was she feeling caged? Should I of let her venture out more? _

He didn't know what to do, everything has always been about Christine and having her all to himself but now that he had her, he was feeling lost.

Maybe Daroga could help him, but he couldn't ask for more help from him, he will have to deal with it on his own.

"Christine" Erik whispered in her ear.

She stirred in her sleep.

"Mmm" She looked up to see Erik's beautiful face looking at her.

"Are we home?"

"Yes my love" Erik said sweetly. "Go back to sleep I'll carry you in"

She drifts back to sleep, and Erik picks her up, he feels a slight pain in his side from his wound but he ignores it, He carries her into the castle and into her own bed.

"I love you Angel" Erik whispers.

"Mmm, I love you too Erik" She says still sleeping.

He lets out a deep sigh and lays on the chair next to her bed, reclined with his feet over the side of the chair again.

* * *

**Not one of my favorite chapters it just feels like its missing something, please review and tell me what you think **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- i dont own aything poto but i wish i did -_- enjoy this chapter**

"Raoul, may I come in?" Meg said opening the door to his study.

"What do you want Meg?" He answered mean.

"I'm off to see my mother"

"Oh" He got off his chair and hugged her goodbye.

Finally now was his chance to steal back Christine and get revenge on that demon for stealing his wife. Meg could never take the place of Christine, she just was too easy. He laughed to him self thinking back to the conversation he had with her about Christine being the whore, well she was wrong. Christine would never give herself up so easily, That creature must of abused her.

"DAMNIT!" He shouts slamming his fists on the wall.

Raoul storms out of his office, down to his guards.

"Sir" The guard snaps into command.

"We are going to invade the castle"

"When?"

"When I come back" He said angry. "I can't stand thinking about her and that creature together any longer, he needs to be disposed of now!" Raoul yelled.

"I will gather the best of our men for this"

"Good, don't fail me" He says turning around.

"Where are you off to sir?" He asked.

"I have some business to take care of, please be ready to leave when I return" Raoul said with a completely different tone.

"Of course"

Raoul runs off, leaving the guards to gather everything and everyone.

Christine wakes up in the morning to find Erik was still sleeping in the chair next to her.

_He is so peaceful when he is sleeping._

She touched his face lightly, smiling at his peaceful-ness and he woke up grabbing her wrist, but instantly noticed it was Christine and let go.

"Christine, I'm sorry, I didn't know that was you"

"It's okay angel, your forgiven"

He leaves her to get dressed with a kiss on the lips.

Erik walks down to the dinning room and meets Nadir and Antoinette there.

"You came back late, did something happen?" Nadir asked slightly worried.

"The fireworks were last night is all"

"I know, we were there"

The food was served for Erik, as he was eating Christine came down stairs looking very sick.

"Hello my dear" Nadir said looking at Christine.

"Hi" She said weak.

Erik turned around fast at the sound of her weak voice.

"Christine are you okay?" Erik asked getting out of his seat, running over to her.

"Yes I'm not feeling very good" She said. "Excuse me" She said as she ran out of the room holding her stomach. Erik runs after and finds her in the bathroom, hung over the toilet.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked very worried. "Erik..." She said shaking.

"What my love?" He asked kneeling next to her.

"You don't think I could be pregnant, do you?"

"I wouldn't doubt it" Erik pauses for a very long time.

Christine grew worried that he didn't grasp the face that he was now a father.

"I might be a father?" He said finally, also shocked.

"Yes Angel"

He falls to the ground on his butt.

"Erik are you okay?"

Silence only came from him.

"I'm scared" He said quietly, after a long moment.

"Don't be I'm here, will deal with this together" She crept closer to him.

Erik held her for along while, until they heard loud banging coming from the front door.

"Is it Meg?" Christine asked.

"One can only hope" He replied.

"Well hopefully it's not"

"Do you not like her?"

"She doesn't care about me, so I'd rather it not be her"

"I see... well be nice if it is, she is only here for Antoinette"

"Yes Angel"

Erik picks her up and carries her bridal style down stairs to the door. Christine opens the door and a tear shed, upset Meg comes inside and attacks her, hugging Christine and Erik all at once.

"Christine! I've missed you so much" She let go of the embrace.

_Yeah right you have, lying little brat. Christine thought._

Erik clears his throat, to keep tension away from Christine and the baby.

"Your mother is waiting" Erik said, setting down Christine.

"Oh, yes, where is she?"

"Follow me please"

He walks ahead of the girls so Christine and Meg could talk, knowing fully Christine did not want anything to do with Meg.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, reveiw please :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- i dont own anythiing poto but i wish i did -_- any way enjoy.**

"Has he been nice to you Christine?" Meg asked scared for her answer.

"Oh..." Christine thought for a second. "Yes he has, I'm actually engaged to him"

Meg looks surprised but is also very happy for her.

"Is that why you came, is to make sure I was okay?" Christine asked coldly.

"No, I wanted to talk to my mother about something important"

"Oh, I just thought you missed me too" Christine said sadly.

"I do miss you, are you feeling okay? your looking a bit pale"

"Yes I am fine, no need too worry about me"

They find Antoinette And Daroga sitting in the living area next to the fire place, chatting about something of other.

"Mama!" Meg exclaimed running over to Madame Giry, hugging her.

Nadir stands up at the sight of his daughter, she looks at him, and Nadir bows.

Meg looks at everyone in confusion and then back to her mother.

"Mother what is going on" She asked confused.

"We have news ourselves Meg" Antoinette said looking over at Nadir.

"What do you mean?"

"Meg... this is your father, Nadir" Antoinette said nervous.

Nadir looks at Meg in the eyes. She gets angry inside and almost throws a fit.

"My father? You told me my father died" Meg complained mad.

"I am sorry I lied to you my child, but it was better if you didn't know"

"I am sorry too mother, I am pregnant with Raoul's child"

Everyone's eye's get big and wide, but most of all Christine was pissed.

_How could she do that! Christine exclaimed in her mind._

"Meg! You bedded my ex-fiancee?!" Christine yells.

"Yes I did, but only because I am in love with him"

"How could you!" Christine exclaimed.

"Christine, please understand I love him, you and him don't exist anymore, put it behind you" Meg said trying to make a bad situation better.

"I didn't even know you liked him, I would of gave him to you a long time ago if that was the case" Christine said mad.

Meg's eyes grow wide in shock.

"You said you loved him but now you don't"

"I only loved him because I didn't know any better"

Erik steps in.

"Christine has some news herself"

They all look Christine waiting for a reply.

"Well I'm not completely sure but I may be pregnant as well" She said hoping not to be scolded for her actions.

"Oh happy days" Nadir smiles clasping his hands together in happiness.

"My dear, is it Erik's?" Antoinette asks.

"Yes of course it is" Christine said still mad.

Meg just looks at her mad and walks away screaming to herself.

"Meg!" Antoinette shouts after her.

"If you excuse me I need to make sure she finds her room okay" Erik said. "I'll meet you in the garden my love" He said to Christine kissing her quickly.

He follows Meg to show her; her room. so Christine walks out into the garden to pick some flowers for Erik.

_How could she sleep with Raoul! Christine thought._

Just then she heard some movement and thought it was Erik, but no one was there so she continued picking flowers. Christine walked to her secret spot to wait for Erik.

_Erik... my knight in shinning armor, How I longed to be with him again. That Meg has ruined everything by coming here all I want is to be alone with Erik no more interruptions. _

Just then another bush rustles, Christine grew worried that it wasn't Erik at all. She braced her self for the worst.

"Hello? Who's there come out now!" Christine demanded.

**Sorry this chapter is shorter new one up soon enough, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- i do not own any poto but i wish i did -_-. anyway enjoy this chapter :)**

A few moments pass and she starts to get scared.

"Erik?" She asked worried.

But it wasn't Erik... a group of soldiers came out of the bushes and grab a hold of Christine, she screams.

"There she is! Get her!" One said.

_Run Christine!_

With that she toke off down the path to the main garden but gets pulled back by another guard, he leaned into her face.

"Your pretty, do you want a piece of me?" He said touching her face.

"Get off of me you perv" Christine spat. "Erik!" She shrieked.

"Call your Phantom he can't hear you" One of the other guards said.

She wiggles to get free, but he's to strong.

"Grab her feet and her arms, I'm gonna show her a real man"

Christine screamed so he covered her mouth with his! She bit him.

_Smack!_

He hit her a crossed the face and then stuck his hand down the front of her dress, feeling her breast.

"Get off of me" She tried to move to pull his hand out of her dress, but she was held down to tightly.

Just then another guard comes over and pulls her dress up going to her warmth.

"Please don't do this!" She cried.

"Be quiet" He hits her again. "Raoul likes his whores silent"

_Raoul! She thought angered at the thought of him. _

After a while of being brutally molested a familiar face came into view.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice called.

But it wasn't Erik, it was Raoul!

"Hello Christine" He said going right up to her face. "Mmm, your gonna be a good addition to my whore's, isn't that right?" He said pulling her hair back.

She yelps in pain. All he does is smile. Raoul grabs her hand and pulls her away from her home, her safety, Erik... where is he.

He throws her into the carriage knocking her out with blood dripping down her face and they ride away.

Just as she was captured, Erik goes out side to meet secretly with his fiancee. But she wasn't there.

"Christine!" He shouts.

No answer, Erik thinks the worst at this moment. He runs inside and see's all three of them talking about what has happened in there past.

"Christine is missing!" Erik shouts.

"WHAT!" They all shout together.

"I went outside to find her and all I find were flowers scattered on the ground where we were to meet at"

Meg falls back silently, Erik instantly notices. she knows something.

"Meg what is going on?"

She sighs and answers unwillingly, but knows if she doesn't he might kill her.

"He was planning to capture Christine and make her his slave"

Erik's whole body goes numb, not feeling a thing, his fist ball up shaking so hard, his eye's go a dark gray, cold and loving he looked now.

"How could you let this happen?" Erik rages at Meg. "You knew this whole time, You distracted me, led me out of Christine's sight! I could of saved her" He bellows from an anger that has never seen before.

"I am sorry sir I just was scared" She runs off and cries.

"Antoinette stay with her, me and Erik will figure this all out" Nadir said being the balance between the sides.

"That little demon, she will get her ending soon enough" Erik said coldly.

"Brother calm down we need to think, obviously he is smarter than we thought"

"I had to live with him in that opera house, he isn't that smart, he must have had help planning this"

"We know one thing he will be expecting you, and he won't kill her till he's done with you"

"But he won't be expecting a poor old man asking for a place to stay for the night"

"Who's gonna be the old man?"

Erik looks at Daroga and smiles.

"Oh no brother don't get me involved"

"Listen, while the guards are distracted with you I can sneak in, sometimes you can't always go by the rules"

"Just remember to keep your hand at the level of you eye's" Nadir said clasping hands with Erik in agreement.

They head off to Raoul's home.

**So yes im sorry to say it did happen, anyway i got a comment saying i should kill meg who thinks i should kill her off? Please review and leave your thoughts please. Love you guys thanks for reading so far **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- i do not own anything poto, bu i wish i owned gerard butler -_-, please enjoy.**

* * *

Christine wakes up feeling a bit restrained, she looks around and her arms are tied to the bed, she tries to free her hands but there tied tightly.

"Erik!" She shouts knowing he'll never hear her.

Just then she hears the door open.

"Your awake?" Raoul said.

She gasped scared.

"Good" He smiles in the darkness. "I've been waiting for you Christine"

He sits next to her touching her naked body, playing with her nipples, making her cringe.

"You were such a beautiful girl, I'm sure it won't hurt much now" Raoul said with an evil tone to his voice.

"Please don't do this Raoul, you have Meg"

"HA! What a little bitch she was too, I'm sure you'll be easier then she was"

"You didn't" Christine tried again to get untied but the knots are to tight, knowing what was about to happen to her.

Raoul slips his finger in her and she screamed.

"I did" He said enjoying her suffering. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet"

Raoul removes his fingers and shoves himself inside her and she screamed again. Christine closes her eye's and cries and waits for it to be done.

The pain stopped and she opens her eye's, Raoul was untying her hands and threw some some clothes at her.

"I expect you to be dressed and in my office in 10 minutes or I won't be nice next time"

_That was nice? She thought, how disgusting can he get?_

She puts on the dress he gave her, which was more like a whores dress and finds his office. She opens the door and Raoul looked at her.

"What do you want with me?" Christine asked.

"I don't want you, I want that damn monster"

"You won't come out on top Raoul"

"Shut up" He hit her a crossed the face.

She holds her face where he hit her.

"You once loved me"

"That was before you broke my heart, you wench"

Erik and Nadir find Raoul's home, Erik goes around to the side waiting for Nadir to get in, and success he does. Erik climbs over the 4ft wall with easy and hides behind tree till the guards pass, all he could think about was getting into that castle to save Christine, he runs to the other side of the yard hiding in the shadows of the building, because who could call this a home when the man inhabiting it was fucking crazy. Erik looks around the corners on each side no one was there so he went to the window and elbowed it, shattering glass.

_Hopefully no one heard that._

He creeps inside, into a dark room which looked like a sitting room, Erik listens for any noise, after listening for a few minutes, there was only silence, so he runs room to room looking for any sign of Christine.

When all of a sudden he heard people coming down the hall way, Erik hides the best way he can with so little room in the hallway, but only see's it's two men so he stabs the closes one and the second guard puts up a good fight but no one can match The Phantom's skills. The second guard gets shot with a gun Erik now possesses. Well now he did it, the alarm goes off and he hears foot steps everywhere.

_Damn they heard that, or was this about the window?_

There was no way to escape the mass amount of men coming towards him, but he wouldn't go down with out a fight. The fighting last a good while, but the numbers were to much for Erik and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Just then The fighting stopped and all Erik could hear was foot steps coming towards him, right before his eye's was Raoul the man who toke his Christine.

So i hope you enjoyed this chapter? MAybe not this one was pretty evil leave your comments love to hear them :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer- i do not own anything poto but i wish i did-_-.**

**So ive been pushing myself though these chapters dealing with Plevic panic disorder and its not friendly it makes me use the restroom every 20 minutes and plus the stress from work, they have been super rough lately dealing with my disorder. but i get the chapters out still because my fans matter alot:)**

"Welcome to the Chagny house" Raoul said with dark tone to his voice.

"I do not want an introduction" He said shaking his head, laughing. "I want Christine back!" Erik screamed at Raoul, clenching his fists.

You can't have her back!" Raoul yelled back. "Grab him before he escapes" Raoul said walking away waving his hand at the guards.

Erik fights again the giant mob of guards but gets dominated and restrained unfortunately, as they were pulling Erik down the hallway, Christine runs to were the commotion was and all she see's was her Angel getting dragged away from her. There was nothing she could do was just stares at Erik.

"Christine..." Erik almost showing a signed of emotion.

"Erik!" She shouts. "I love you" She falls to the ground in heartache.

_God I will_ _kill him, for doing this to her. Erik thought to him self._

Christine covers her face with her hands and cries hard.

_Erik... he failed. _

"Excuse me miss, I got lost going to the bathroom can you help me?" A familiar voice asked.

"No I don't know where anything is, I don't live here" She said through her sobs.

"I know that my dear Christine, now please stand up and wipe those silly tears away"

"Nadir!" She said excited. "What are you doing here?" She asked happy to see someone other than Raoul.

"Well when your as old as I am, you can get in anywhere you want"

"I'm so glad your here" She said hugging him tightly.

"Christine, where did they take Erik?" Nadir grabs a hold of her shoulders changing his tone to a more serious one.

"That way" Christine pointed behind her.

"Thank you, stay put"

He tried to run off, but Christine grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me here alone, he'll find me"

Nadir looked into her eye's and knew something was wrong.

"Did he hurt you?"

She nodded her head yes and started to sob.

"What did he do to you?"

Christine shook her head no, she didn't want to talk about it, her childhood sweetheart raped her and her friend, nothing would ever be the same for her, she needed Erik.

"I see, its okay you don't need to tell me, I know"

They run off in search of Erik.

Erik finds himself chained to a wall, he tries to get free but the chains were to strong for him to break.

_Damn it, I failed her and now I'm going to pay for it._

All he could think of was Christine with that monster, hurting her, abusing her. How badly he wanted to wring his little neck and hurt him, like he hurt Christine.

Erik heard a door open and down walks the devil himself.

"Hello, what was the name again, Erik?" Raoul chuckled. "Not so brave being behind bars like you should have been, years ago"

He spit at Raoul.

"Go to hell, you bastard" Erik said furious.

"I intend too" Raoul laughed. "But not until I slowly kill you and make Christine watch every painful moment of your death"

"I'd like to see you try to kill me"

Raoul unlocked the door to his cell and pulls out a knife and holds it up to Erik's neck. Erik gives him a dirty look and growls from low in his throat.

"I could just give you some scars, carve my name into your face" He said digging the blade into Erik's face a little more to make him bleed.

Erik doesn't even shout, scream, wince, yelp, or even make a move, Raoul was kinda shocked at the pain tolerance this creature had.

"You can't hurt me I am immune to pain dumb ass"

"We shall see, there are many ways of pain, I've only just begun" He said punching Erik in the face then in the gut a few times.

"Raoul I will get out and I will come for your head, mark my words"

"Shut up you monster" Raoul said slamming the door.

Erik hung his head low, he needed a way out of their, to save Christine and as soon as he gets her back she will never leave his side again.

* * *

hope you enjoyed? new chapter tomorrow! review... and dont feel to bad for me i am okay if you have any questions about the disorder i will answers you im a really open person


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Phantom of the Opera, but I wish I did -_- any who! enjoy.**

* * *

Nadir helped Christine get some regular clothes and get her to eat something.

_That poor child got abused and the only one who could truly make her feel better is being held captive by the man that we sought out to kill._

"Nadir there must be a way we can save Erik" Christine said whining.

"I'm trying to think, hold your thought's for now, please" He said with his eye's closed.

She crosses her arms and pouts. Daroga opens one eye.

"Pouting won't get you anywhere"

"That is not up to you, I can do whatever I want"

Silence toke over the room and Christine fell asleep waiting for Nadir to make up his mind.

"It's time" Nadir said flashing his eye's open. "Christine!" Nadir almost shouts.

She wakes up fast, scared and screaming.

"Erik!" She cries.

Nadir hurries over to her side, comforting her.

"Shh Christine it's only a nightmare, your okay"

"Oh were still here aren't we?" She said wiping her tears from her eye's.

"Yes, now come we must hurry, it's time"

He helps her up and they sneak out of there room, to rescue Erik and kill Raoul.

"Do you know were we're going?" She asked. "Yes, now hush" Nadir snapped.

_It almost looked as if he was being lead some where, under a trance. Was Erik controlling him from far away? showing him the way. _

After a minute a door was in front of there faces.

"He's in there" He said pointing to the door. "This is the dungeon"

"Your sure?"

"Erik told me"

_I knew it! Christine exclaimed in her head._

"But do you have a key?" Christine asked.

"No, but I have something better" He digs around in his bag and pulls out a lock picking device.

He starts working on the door and after a few attempts the door swings open. They walk down the steps and see a few candles lite. Christine instantly notices Erik with his head down, he probably just thinks Raoul again that's why he's not reacting the way he should. She runs over to his cell and grips the bars.

"Erik!" She called out to him.

"Christine?" Erik replies. "Am I dreaming?"

"No Angel were here to save you"

He looks up at her smiling painfully, Christine notices his face is swollen and bloody.

"Oh my god" Christine puts her hand to her mouth in shock of his poor beaten in face. "I'm here Angel I won't leave you, Nadir open the door"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, this isn't as easy as it looks"

Christine looks at Erik with impatient eye's.

"Don't worry my dear I will protect you as soon as I'm free of my hell" Erik said looking at her with compassion.

The door swings opened and Christine runs to Erik and hugs him.

"Oh Erik I was so scared, I thought I'd never see you again" She cries.

Nadir gets one of Erik's hands free while Christine grabs Erik's sword and gun. Erik's other hand goes free and instantly runs to Christine picking her up kissing her all over the face.

"Ahem" Nadir interrupts.

They look at him, mad for interrupting there moment.

"We have a problem still" Nadir said mad at the two lovers.

"One minute" Erik said putting his hand up blocking Nadir.

"Erik!" Nadir shouts. "You do better fighting with no emotions"

"Leave us alone for two minutes, I'll be fine"

A few minutes pass of them kissing and holding each other.

"I love you Erik" She said almost crying.

"I love you too"

Nadir hesitates impatiently.

"Okay now can we go?" Nadir asked. "Stupid love birds" He says quietly.

Erik smacks the back of his head as they sneak out of the dungeon.

* * *

Please review :) sorry I didn't update yesterday went shopping.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- I do no own anything phantom of the opera, but I wish I did -_- enjoy :)**

* * *

Christine leads them to his office where he spends most of his nights. Christine goes to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Erik freaked out.

"Don't worry just come in after me" Christine said not afraid.

She knocks on the door quietly.

"What?" Raoul asked.

"Can I come in?" Christine said in a sweet voice.

"Come in"

She walks in.

"Where were you today?" He asked mad.

"Oh well there was an old man that came in today and I went to care for him"

"Your here to be my whore nothing else, got that?"

"Yes sir, just please don't beat me again"

That's all Erik could handle hearing, he barges in and Raoul grabs Christine holding a knife up to her neck.

"You move, she dies" Raoul said pulling her back father away from Erik.

"Let us fight like gentlemen" Erik egged on.

Raoul throws Christine away from him, she lands hitting her whole body on his desk, fainting from the pain. Erik doesn't bother to look away from his prey to make sure Christine was okay, he attacks with his sword, Raoul blocks it and swings back. Erik shoves him back and quickly glances over to Christine to make sure she's okay, but she's out cold. Raoul runs towards him, cutting his arm. Not even flinching at the pain Erik duels with Raoul for a long while, but soon after Raoul trips over something that fell on the ground, Erik stabs him in the side, blood instantly seeps through his shirt.

"You won't win this" Raoul said holding his side in pain.

"The odds don't look so good for you either"

Outside the room Nadir was shaking his head.

_How could he be so cocky at a time like this, kill him and get out. Nadir thought._

Raoul's yells plunging the sword towards Erik, but he deflects it. Erik intimidatingly walks Raoul into the desk.

"Now your mine" Erik said swinging the sword up.

Raoul reaches behind him and pulls out a gun, not hesitating he shot Erik in the shoulder, Erik stumbled backwards on to the ground. Raoul walks closer to finish the job, he swings the sword up and Erik stabs him in the foot with a hidden knife, Raoul yelps in pain but instead of retreating back he hits Erik in the face, taking the knife away and slicing away at Erik's arms, chest, face, practically everywhere. Christine wakes up with a massive headache and blood coated in her hair. She see's Erik getting attacked brutally, she jumps on top of Raoul pulling him back away from Erik. There was no color left on Erik but red.

"Christine!" Erik shouts half excited she was awake and the other half scared for her life, as he watched her hold on to Raoul careful not to fall.

"Erik help me!" She exclaimed.

He picks up his sword weakly and as soon as he had a clear chance to kill him, or permanently scaring him, he stabs it into his chest, not very far as to he was weak to do much damage. Christine jumps down, as Raoul just stands there shocked staring at this murderer, Christine stands in front of her once lover and kicks him down onto his knee's.

"Goodbye Raoul" She said kicking him one more time pushing him to the ground.

"Christine..." Erik said weak but surprised.

Nadir rushes in to see the place is a bloody mess.

"Well at least you killed him" He said. "Come on you old lard" He said picking Erik up helping him walk.

"Christine are you going to be okay?" Erik asked concerned for her.

"Yeah I just have a headache"

He touches the back of her head to comfort her but he feels a liquid coming from her head, Erik looks at his hand and its covered in blood the next thing Christine knew was Erik ripping fabric to cover her wound on her head, he then pushes Nadir off of him and scoops her up and grunts in pain.

"Erik I don't think you should be doing that" Nadir said worried.

"I can handle much more than this, be on watch" Erik said nuzzling Christine's face.

"Are you going to be okay?" Christine asked concerned for his well being.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a few stitches" Erik said smiling at her.

They reach the gate killing only a few guards along the way. Erik sets Christine down to help open the gate, only to pick her right back up.

* * *

**So I decided to post another Chapter today cause I know you've all been waiting for this review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything poto but I wish I did -_- enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't worry our carriage isn't far from here" Erik said.

"How did you know we'd be leaving by morning?" Christine asked.

"There's a near by ranch we asked to leave our horses there for the night, they didn't ask many questions after we told them, we were going to rescue a young girl from being sold to be a whore"

As they came up onto the ranch, Erik was losing strength, as the lose of blood was far to great, Christine could feel him struggling.

"Erik I can walk if were almost there"

"No I'm fine" He said being to much of a man to listen.

"Put me down or your going to kill yourself" She demanded.

"I'd listen to her if I were you" Nadir said.

Erik stops and puts her down. As soon as he does he almost falls over, Nadir grabs him and holds him up.

"We have a short walk do you think you can handle it?" He asked concerned.

"I should be fine"

Should be he says if he faints, oh god what would I do? Christine thought to herself.

Once they got to the farm, Erik looked much paler, they thanked the farmer and his wife, got there carriage and as soon as Erik sat down he fainted against the wall.

"Nadir hurry home, he fainted"

"I'll do the best I can" He said with a calmness to his voice.

Christine grabbed Erik off the wall and pulled him into her lap, checking on all of his wounds. A few hours later she could see castle Destler in the distance.

"Erik?" She tried to wake him.

"Has he said anything?" Daroga asked.

"No, will he be okay?" "Erik is a very strong man, it takes a lot for him even to faint, think about how many blows he'd have to take to die"

"Are you going to carry him?"

"No, I have to check on Antoinette and Meg, I'll get some of our workers to carry him in, he just needs to be cleaned up I'm sure"

"He was shot"

"Where?" he said concerned finally.

"The shoulder?" She guessed.

"I'll have to do some surgery"

Christine looked at Erik sadly.

"Angel, I'm sorry" She said touching his face.

His eye's open just briefly, touching her face back.

"Mon Amour" Erik fainted again.

Christine cries over him and her tears wash away some of the blood on his face. Some men come to carry Erik to his bedroom, Christine gets out of the carriage herself and Antoinette and Meg were waiting for her outside in the garden, when the gate was safely sealed they ran over to her making sure she was okay.

"I'm fine please I need to be with Erik"

"Christine" Antoinette said checking the back of her head. "Your head has been cut, come we must clean it now" Antoinette said dragging her away to the bathroom.

Meg follows close behind, Dancing as she went.

_Poor Erik is all alone in his room with no one besides Daroga, oh how I wish I could be taking care of him._

Christine looked behind her at Meg in disgust.

_How could my best friend lie to me?_

"Christine how is the baby?" Madame Giry asked.

"Hmm?" She pauses for a moment. "Oh the baby, I'm not sure it must be okay, I still feel sick"

"Good, my little Meg has began growing a belly" She said proudly of her daughter.

Meg shows off her stomach through her dress, holding her swollen belly as well.

"That's good" She said statistically.

"I heard what Raoul did to you, I am sorry, I didn't know" Meg said lying.

"Meg I heard what he did to you; you don' need to lie to everyone"

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

Antoinette sits Christine down in a chair and starts wiping away all the blood.

"Raoul toke advantage of you, just like he did to me, you don't need to hide it, I know you want to protect him but you can't, he is a bad man"

Meg cries.

"I just wanted someone to care for me and when you had two men love you I got jealous, so I let him"

"Meg Giry!" Her mother yelled. "How could you be so stupid, go to your room"

Meg walks away still crying, Madame Giry sighs and helps Christine into the bath.

* * *

**Yay! there home and the baby is okay :) review please**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything phantom of the opera but I wish I did-_-...**

**So I have finished typing this story on word, I will post all the chapters now or would you viewers still like them posted every couple of days?**

* * *

"How is my head?" Christine asked in a lot of pain.

"You'll be fine my dear, just a minor cut, as well as a few other minor cuts and bruises"

"Can I see Erik now?" Christine asked impatiently.

"As soon as your bath is done and Nadir says it is okay"

"Does Meg like Daroga?"

"She doesn't show it but I know she's always wanted her father back"

"Oh, well I'm glad she's so accepting of her father"

"Yes we have been very fortunate, I will see you for dinner Christine, goodbye" Antoinette said shutting the door.

As soon as she was done bathing, Christine throws on her lace robe and puts her wet hair in a clip.

_I hope Nadir is done with Erik I really want to spend time with him. Christine thought to her self._

She walks quickly to Erik's bedroom making sure nobody saw her naked body shinning with in the moon light. She opens his door and see's Nadir talking to Erik.

"Yes I know brother, I will don't worry" Erik said weak still.

"Excuse me, can I come it?" Christine asked impatient.

Nadir looks at her, then notices her clothing, he quickly looks away almost embarrassed.

"Yes the surgery is over, I was just tending to the rest of the cuts, come child" Nadir said handing her the rag he was using.

He walks out of the room, making sure not to make eye contact with her, for he knew what she was planning.

"Christine..." Her Angel called weakly.

She walks over to him, he smiled as her feet patter over to him. Erik looks at her, Christine's body glowing in the candle light, Erik tried to touch her but she pushed his hand down. She starts to wipe down his body, every touch to his wounds he twitches or gasps in pain.

_God she is so beautiful, she's like an Angel fallen from heaven, I can't believe she choose me. Erik thought in disbelief._

"Your so beautiful Christine" Erik said repeating his thoughts.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No Christine, I'm fine, besides I deserve this pain for not protecting you"

She pushes down hard into one of his wounds for saying such harsh things.

"Ow, what was that for?" Erik asked mad.

"Don't talk down about yourself, there's nothing you could of done to save me"

"Hows our child?" Erik asked nervous about her answer.

"Just fine, it's growing perfectly"

"I'm so glad your okay"

"Erik there is one thing you need to know" She said wiping his face down.

"What is it?" He asked now more nervous.

"Raoul.. r..ra...raped me..." She said crying.

Erik gets up not caring one bit about the condition he was in, he grabs Christine and holds her tightly crying along with her.

"I didn't know that I'm so sorry, if I knew that going into kill him, I would of made sure he was dead" Erik said furious.

Still holding on to her, he cries harder. She pushes him back down so she could finish up cleaning his face. Christine kisses his lips and then gently cleans the other side of his face.

"Are you okay?" Christine asked concerned. "I know this is your bad side"

"I doesn't hurt, I promise"

She finished cleaning his face and proceeds to kiss ever wound that Raoul gave him.

"That bastard hurt you Erik, if he is still alive I will kill him just for you"

"Christine I love you, your willing to do anything to protect me, that's so sweet"

"Of course I would" She smiled softly

"Would you like to bathe?" Erik asked.

"I just did"

"Are you sure you don't want too?" Erik winked at her.

"OH, I see, yes I would love too!" She said excited.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed :) **please review! love you guys**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- I do not own phantom of the opera, but I wish I did -_-, enjoy!**

* * *

She gets his gesture after a minute. Christine helps him out of bed and walks to the bathroom. She starts the water and Erik grabs her arms kissing her softly, he slides his hands up to her shoulders, to her back pulling her closer, Erik unties her robe, he slides his hands into her robe feeling her body.

"Ow" Christine gasps.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little bruised up is all"

***If you are under age please skip till I say so***

He slides his hands up once more removing her robe, kissing her slightly, he then moves to her breast once more with his mouth, she moans in pleasure. Christine then shoves down his pants reveling his already large manhood once again, she began stroking it, Erik moaned this time and Christine smiled.

"Oh Angel" She moaned as he finally placed two fingers inside her.

She throws her head back in enjoyment stroking him harder and faster. He then stops shortly after to turn the water off in the tub and lifts her up to set her right back down again, but this time he was in her not exactly moving just yet, but just rubbing her back with a sponge. Erik spots her cut on her head and starts to look at it carefully.

"My poor Love, what did he do to you?" He said hugging her from behind. "He will pay, trust me Christine"

"Yes" She half moaned, half answered.

Christine starts to rock back and forth against him, holding on to his powerful legs for support. She practically screams at how amazing it felt to be with her Angel, to feel loved, cherished, protected, and to be with child... his child.

"Oh god Christine I don't think I can last much longer, you keep doing that, I'll finish right here and now"

Just then she stopped and got out of the bath and started to drain the water.

"Well let us continue in our bed"

He gets out as well and follows her to the bed, looking beautiful again, how the water looked with in candle light. She beckons him to come to the bed with her finger, and he comes to her. Erik kisses her hard and sticks his swollen rod in her again. She moans loudly and he covers her mouth with his, sticking his tongue in her mouth as well they danced there tongues around for a long time, while Erik thrusted in and out or her fast, not having an urge to cum.

"I love you Erik... I love you so much" She said gripping onto his back with her nails.

_Damn it Christine._

He came right then and there, breathing really heavily. Erik stroked her hair that had fallen out of the clip. She shivers, so he pulls the covers over her an kisses her.

***okay its over your good***

"I love you too" He said replying to what she had said moments ago.

"Do you we think we hurt the baby?" Christine asked cuddled closely to Erik.

He wraps his arms around her protectively and tightly.

"No we didn't don't worry about it so much, it's okay"

"Good" Christine smiles, closing her eye's.

Erik starts to sing a song.

"Lay down, your sweet and weary head, night is falling, you've come to journey's end, sleep now, and dreams of the ones who came before, they are calling from a crossed the distant shore.

Why do you weep? What are these tears upon your face? Soon you will see, all of your fears will pass away, safe in my arms, you're only sleeping.

What can you see? On the horizon? Why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises, the ships have come to carry you home.

And all will turn, to silver glass, a light on the water, all souls pass.

Hope fades, into the world of night, through shadows falling, out of memory and time, don't say: «We have come now to the end» white shores are calling, you and I will meet again. And you'll be here in my arms, just sleeping

And all will turn, to silver glass, a light on the water, Grey ships pass, into the West" Erik finishes with his song and Christine is passed out.

Erik just lays there thinking about her, wanting to protect her, wanting her children.

"I love you my Angel" Erik whispered.

She cuddles closer to Erik in her sleep and he holds her tighter.

_I wounder what she's dreaming of, hopefully its something nice and peaceful. Oh I can't wait to meet our child too._

Erik sat up thinking almost night about Christine and when he finally fell asleep, he had a dream about his children.

"_Erik where is our little girl?" Christine asked looking behind her from the rose bush._

"_She's fine just running around being a child"_

"_Please go find her, I don't want her hurt" Christine yelled at Erik._

_He gets up to look for his child. Christine looks around a little bit, going back to her flowers._

"_Momma!" Their child shouted._

_The little girl had long brown curly hair and beautiful green eyes, wearing a white and red dress. She clung onto Christine._

"_What is it honey?" Christine asked._

"_Daddy scared me again"_

"_Oh did he now?" She said mad. "Erik? Why would you do that?" _

"_It was all for play Christine, I didn't mean any harm"_

"_Well say your sorry"_

_He knelt down in front of there little girl and looked her in the eye's._

"_I am sorry my child, I was wrong to of scared you, forgive me sweetheart"_

"_Daddy" She holds out her hands for Erik._

_He picks her up swinging her around, both of them laughing and giggling. Christine smiles at them both._

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter cause this is one of my favorites, Review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer I do not own poto but I wish I did -_- so I will be posting many chapters now for I have finished the story :) yayayyayay.**

* * *

Erik wakes up in the morning looking a Christine, he smiles sadly.

_Damn it was only a dream... _

He glances at the grand father clock, 10 passed 11:00, they slept in very late, Erik goes to wake up Christine, but she's already shifting her body to wake up, so he pretends to be asleep. A few minutes later she awoke staring a Erik. She caresses his face.

_How sweet he looked sleeping so peacefully._

"Christine" He said with his eyes closed, scaring her.

His eye's open looking into Christine's eyes.

"You were awake, weren't you?"

"Just a little, I wanted to lay here a little longer" Erik said holding Christine.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Christine asked.

"Antoinette"

"Come in"

She walked in with a tray full of food, setting it down on the desk.

"I thought since you didn't show up for dinner last night or breakfast, that you might be hungry"

"Oh well thank you"

"We won't be home till late, try not to get hurt"

"Ha" Erik laughed. "No guarantee's"

She closes the door and Erik kisses Christine.

"I'm not that hungry, my stomach isn't agreeing with me"

"Are you sure its the baby that's not agreeing with you?"

"Maybe, what was that song you sang last night?" Christine asked.

Erik gets nervous, that's the song he wrote for her!

_What if she doesn't like it?_

"The song last night was called _"Into the west"_ I wrote it for you"

"It was wonderful, I loved it, I just prayed I didn't fall asleep before it was done"

"Did you?" He asked serious.

"I could never fall asleep while your voice rings through the room, it's to perfect"

"Well thank you" He said scratching his head.

"Your welcome Angel, will you write another song like that?" Christine asked, giving Erik puppy dog eye's.

"I will give you a hundred more songs if I get to keep seeing that beautiful smile everyday"

"Your the only one who can do it"

She smiles as does Erik.

"Come you must eat something" Erik said sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his trousers.

"Oh come on Erik, you don't want to just lay in bed all day" Christine whined.

He fell back onto the pillows with Christine, gasping in pain.

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine"

Christine smiles, tracing the lines of his muscles with her finger.

"Put some clothes on Christine, I might get tempted again"

"Oh, yes I suppose it's not lady-like to walk around naked"

"Nor is it nice to your future husband, when he knows your not up for it again"

"Who says that?" Christine asked as she slipped on a dress Erik must have place in his room just in case.

"No one, I don't want to over work you is all"

She falls back on to the bed kissing Erik.

"I had a dream last night about you" Erik said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, it was about our children"

"OH?!" She asked shocked. "Were they beautiful?"

"More than you can image"

"I wish I could of seen what you did"

"Soon enough you will, I promise"

"What did they look like?" "She had beautiful long, curly, brown hair, pale skin, a cute round face, and green eye's"

"Oh she had your eye's!" Christine exclaimed.

"But your hair and face" Erik added in.

"She's perfect, how old did she look?"

"She was old enough to talk, you were also pregnant again" Erik said happy.

"I was?" Christine asked excited.

"Yes you were" Erik said kissing her. "You were beautiful and full of life, I can't wait for that day to come true"

"Me too Angel" She said getting up moving next to Erik, hugging him tightly.

He held her stomach, softly.

"This is ours, no one can take it from us" Erik said sweetly and protective.

"Never, I love you Erik Destler"

"And I love you Christine Daae"

They share one last kiss before parting. Christine goes to the bathroom, while Erik ate.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer I do not own poto but I wish I did -_- enjoy**

* * *

Later on that night, during dinner.

"I'm going back to Raoul's home" Meg blurted out.

Everyone stops and stares at Meg, Antoinette almost chocking.

"My child why would you ever want to do that?"

"He is my child's father"

"That doesn't forgive him for all the wrong he's done, Meg, he raped Christine and almost killed Erik" Nadir said angered at his daughters poor choice.

"I am almost 22, you can not tell me what to do!" She yelled, slamming her fist into the table.

Nadir stands up, furious at the situation.

"You will not go back to that man, you would turn against your whole family for one man who abused you?" Nadir was near screaming now.

Erik and Christine just look at each other in confusion, but then Erik had heard enough, this was his home and no one was going to yell in it but him.

"Silence!" Erik bellowed.

And silence did come, rather quickly. Erik put his head down to calm himself.

"Now I will not have another argument in my home, we have two pregnant women, and I will not have either of them under stress, if she wants to leave and be abused that is her choice, brother she is old enough to make her own choices, whether they be right or not"

Meg runs off crying somewhere but this time nobody followed her.

"Maybe your right Erik, I don't have any right to say what she can and can't do"

"She will make the right choice in the end do not worry about her" Madame Giry said.

Erik abruptly gets up from the dinner table a little upset.

"Christine may I have a word with you? Please?" Erik asked giving her sadden eye's.

She also gets up apologizing for dinner and follows Erik to the secret library. He didn't say one word till he knew they were alone.

"Christine, I don't want them here, there going to cause you to go into premature labor"

"Erik, it's okay Meg will be leaving soon enough"

"That's the problem, Antoinette told me she won't leave because she's afraid to hurt more people that she loves" Erik said remembering the past.

"Then she'll stay here, you'll have to accept it"

"I'm not going to try if she wants to live here then she will have to obey my rules"

Christine moves closer to Erik, slowly reaching for the bloody mask he still wears. She removes it, upset.

"What did I say about wearing this when were alone?"

"You said that I looked better being me, then hiding behind something else"

"But yet you still wear it" Christine said disappointed. "No one cares about your face, sure it's a little messed up from Raoul and the disfiguring, but there is a man behind all of that, you are not alone"

Erik grips Christine's body tightly, crying again.

"I need you Christine always and forever, please don't leave my side" He said through tears.

"As long as you don't leave me, I won't, it's a promise" Christine said crying now too.

Antoinette enters the room with a tray full of food. They look at her confused and a little shocked, how did she know where this was.

"It's not like you two are the only ones to know about all the secret hide outs" Antoinette said.

Christine looked at Erik then back at Antoinette.

"You should go and rest you two, you did just get into a huge fight and almost died" Madame Giry said disappointed.

"We'll be fine" Erik said annoyed.

"What about the baby, you don't want that to stressed out do you?"

"Well I suppose your right" Christine said sitting down picking on some food from the tray.

Erik gets a little upset with Antoinette rolling his eyes.

"I can take care of her myself, please I don't want help this is our child not yours" Erik said getting mad.

Antoinette bows out and Erik sits next to Christine putting his arm protectively around her.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"I don't want anyone to help us, we will make our own choices and mistakes"

"Are you afraid? Is that why your being so defensive?" She asked cuddled in his arms.

"I don't anyone to hurt our baby is all, I will guard it with my life if I have too"

"What happens if they want to go out on there own?" She said a little mad.

"Then I will be not to far behind" Erik said kissing her head.

_Oh boy we've got a lot to talk about. Christine laughed to her self._

What's so funny?" Erik asked laughing back at her cuteness.

"Oh nothing, I'm just excited for our baby"

* * *

**yay for Erik cuteness! please tell me if you love of hate my story or just review I like feed back**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer I do not own poto but I wish I did -_- enjoy**

* * *

9 months later.

Christine and Erik were sitting around the fire, picking out baby names.

"Let's start with boy names" Erik pleaded.

Christine Held her stomach and Erik put his hand on top of hers.

"Alright, boys it is" She smiles at how cute he was being about the baby.

"James?" Erik asked.

"No, Thomas?"

"Uh... Eh" Erik said grossed out. "Louis?"

"To old"

"Old?" He laughed. "Daniel?"

"Ewe, Jack?" Christine asked hopeful.

"To normal"

"Normal? Since when is a name to normal?" She asked. "So I guess David and Anthony is out too?"

"YES! Jesse?" Erik asked.

"No, Benjamin?"

"It's cute, but I want something a little different, How about Leon?" He asked out of names.

"Leon eh? I like it, if you get that name I want Alexander!" She says excited.

"Its a good name too, we'll have to fight about that some more"

"Alright I want to do girls now, Rose?"

"I don't want our baby girl named after the special thing I give you..." Erik said disappointed in her first choice. "Emma?"

"Nope, Alice?" Christine said. "Uh-Uh, Lilly?"

"Another flower name?" She said is disappointed. "Emily?"

"Kinda, what about Lucille?"

"Y..." Christine almost finished, but something was wrong.

Erik looked on the floor, it was wet, then he realized, the baby was coming.

"I'll be right back don't move, please"

Christine just shakes her head and Erik runs out of the room, just to meet them all outside the door.

"Help, baby is here" Erik said excited.

They run into the room to find Christine laying on the ground breathing heavy.

"Nadir go get some blankets, towels and water, Erik keep Christine breathing and calm" Antoinette said. "Remember what Meg did and you'll be fine"

"You want me to die?" Christine said screaming.

_Meg died while giving birth along with her child and now Antoinette wants me to follow Meg's steps I don't wanna die! _

Seriously?!" Christine said mad.

Erik calms her by petting her hair and she screamed in pain.

"Push my dear" Erik said scared.

Christine pushed hard and screamed again, Erik tried his best to keep her calm but he was frighted much more than she.

"Christine I love you, please push, don't you want to see our child?" He pleaded.

A few more pushes and screams and the baby was half way there. Nadir returns almost fainting at the sight on the floor, he hands the stuff to Erik and he wipes her forehead keeping her cool.

Erik, I want Lucille"

"Anything my love, I don't care, just push your almost there"

She holds his hand tightly, screaming one last time before the baby was finally here, Madame Giry wraps the baby up and hands it to Christine.

"Congratulations it's a girl"

Christine holds her closely, as Erik touches her little fingers.

"She's perfect" He said kissing Christine's head.

"Hi sweetheart" She said looking into the babies eye's.

The baby cooed and smiled at her new parents.

"She didn't even cry, what a beautiful child" Erik said. "Can I hold her?"

"Yes of course"

She hands the baby over and all the baby does is smile, reaching out to his face, she touches his bad side, he flinches ever so slightly, not to scare the baby. Erik notices the babies eye's and just like his dream, they were green.

"This is the child from my dream" He said happy. "She will be perfect, believe me"

"Is it?" Christine asked excited.

"Yes our little Lucille will be our prefect child"

The baby smiled at her new name.

"Oh she must like the name!" Erik said. "Why did you settle on Lucille so quickly?" "Well as soon as you said you liked the name, the baby came, so I choose the name because she liked it I'm guessing"

"I think she'll like it too" He said giving the baby back to Christine.

Antoinette comes back into the room with a glass of water and some clothes for the baby.

"She is a beautiful child, have you settled on a name yet?" "Her name will be Lucille Emily Destler-Daae, for now until we get married"

"Such a wonderful name, Erik would you like to show Christine to the babies room it's quite cute actually"

"Yes that would be a great idea, I think she'll love what I've done"

* * *

**Babies here! yay, yes I did not follow the baby naming with Gustav sorry to those it bugs :/ review please :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything poto, but I wish I did -_- enjoy! :)**

* * *

Christine hands the baby to Erik so she could get up and change quickly, and they were off to see the new rooms Erik had planned out for them. When she reached the door it was another rose room this time one rose was black while the other was red and the little door knob was a white rose. He opened the door and she saw a most glorious sight, everything was white and elegant, with red cushions on every chair, the bed frame was gold with velvet red blankets and pillows, with silky black sheets, everything was perfect Christine couldn't say a word.

"There's just one more thing to show you"

_More? I don't know if I can handle more I may just faint._

They walk into a tiny dark room but as soon as he turned the lights one it was a room made just right for the baby, it had a crib, a dresser, a changer, and toys or all sorts lined up for her to play with as she got older.

"She will have another room for when she gets a little older but she will stay with us for now" Erik said happy.

"I can't say how much I love everything you've done for me in words because there are no words to explain how I feel at this very moment"

"That's because I didn't plan on making it so you'd have words to spare"

"Oh..." She couldn't say anything, she was just to amazed.

"I have made it so every 30 minutes or so someone in the castle will be checking on her so she will never be neglected when sleeping, when she is not sleeping, she is with me, you Antoinette, or Nadir"

"Sounds like a good idea, you've really thought this out haven't you?" "Yes I haven't gotten much sleep because of our little wonder" He said playing with her little feet.

Christine laughs at Erik for being so cute with Lucille.

"Don't laugh at me I might get embarrassed" He said teasing her.

"Your so gentle and sweet with her it's just cute"

He smiles at her and puts a protective arm around her and the baby.

"The fireworks are coming up soon do you want to take her?" "Don't you think that's a little late to bring a baby too?" "Yes, but please? I want to show her"

"Oh Erik, I can't say no to you"

He kissed her on the lips, he'd pick her up but the baby prevented that.

"You should rest, I know you've been through a lot today. I'll watch Lucille till you wake up" Erik said over joyed with happiness.

"You love her so much don't you?"

"More than my own life"

"Just remember to check her dipper and let her rest"

"Of course my dear" Erik kissed her head. "I'll protect her with everything being of my body, I promise when you wake up, we will both be here, safe"

"Okay, I trust you"

_That word.. Trust, I remember when I told her a long time ago, it seemed wrong then but now trust is the strongest thing we have. Erik thought._

She lays down to rest and Erik takes Lucille down stairs to show off to the others.

"Erik, your child is perfect" Daroga said holding her.

Erik wasn't far from Nadir's side.

"I know she is and all I can do is thank Christine for this beautiful life"

"What do you think would of happened if she did come out different?"

"I'd still love her the same I don't think I couldn't, I made her this is my child I love her"

"Your taking this parenting thing very serious"

Erik gets a little defensive and takes the baby back.

"Why wouldn't I?" Erik almost yells waking the baby up.

The baby starts crying.

"Now you've woken the baby by yelling" Nadir said.

"Shut up Daroga" He said walking away with Lucille.

"Erik your anger needs to be controlled, you'll scare your baby"

"I can handle it, I will take my parenting seriously till I'm dead"

Erik walks out side calmly with little Lucille.

"It's okay my dear" Erik said calming Lucille.

He starts singing a lullaby to her and she quits crying.

"There see Lucille no need to cry, daddy's here, no one will hurt you ever" Erik said sitting out side on a bench basking in the sun.

Lucille yawns as does Erik.

"Your tired aren't you?" He smiles at her. "As am I"

She cooed and laughed before yawning again.

"Alright lets go take a nap with mommy"

* * *

:) review!**please?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer- I do not own poto, but I wish I did -_- enjoy :)**

* * *

The baby is a 4 months old now and things have settled down.

"She has your hair Christine" Antoinette said talking to Christine.

"I know, she's a mix of us both" Christine said proudly.

Erik comes in in the room with a bottle and sits on the floor with Lucille.

_Erik has keep his word to protect her with his life, he hasn't left her side once besides only to sleep, and that was hardly ever. But yet he still looks sweet and so gentle with her. He couldn't be more perfect to me._

"Angel, do you want to sleep? I can watch her"

Erik looked up at her.

"No I don't"

"We have the castle heavily guarded, many hidden places now, and we haven't been attacked in over a year"

"I don't trust any one beside the ones in this room"

"Please go sleep Erik we will be fine, you taught me defense moves I can protect myself if I need you I'll scream, someone will find me I'm sure of it"

"Come in the room with me and we'll go from there, will work things out another time"

"Okay but I still wish you trusted me"

Erik hands the baby to Christine and they walk to their room.

"I'm just protecting our child I don't want to lose her ever"

"We won't lose her, never, I won't let that happen, even if we have to hire more guards, she will be protected, I promise" Christine said.

"Has it sunk in yet?"

"Has what sunk in?"

"Our baby?" Erik asked.

"Oh.. no not really, she looks so much like you, so it's hard not to know that it's your kid"

Erik opens the door and Lucille yawns.

"Awe! She is just darling" Christine said excited for her baby.

They sit around the table in there room.

"I didn't want to ask this in front of them, but hows our other baby?" Erik said referring to her pregnant belly.

"Fine I'm just sore"

"Is it the same pain as the first baby or worse?" "Worse"

"Are you okay?" Erik asked concerned.

"Yes I'll be fine, not all pregnancies are the same"

Erik gets up and kisses her on the head, Christine following the same suit.

"I'm going to put the baby to sleep, then I will go join Antoinette and Nadir for some dinner, if she wakes up you better wake up and get her"

"Believe me I wouldn't never leave her alone while she's awake"

She sets the baby in her crib and kisses her head, then Erik was behind her, hugging her.

"I want the next one to be a boy"

"Oh?" Christine asked.

"Yes, you have your girl, I want the next to be a boy"

"I can't choose Erik you know that"

"I can still wish"

"I'm sure you'll get what you want, god hears your wish"

"I hope he does"

Christine shuts off the light.

"Good night Angel"

"Good night, if you need me just shout, I'll come running"

'Yes, of course"

They share a light kiss and she leaves the bedroom.

Christine walks down the stairs and goes down to dinner with the other residents in there home.

"Is he finally sleeping?" Antoinette asked.

"Yes and I'm glad, he needed it"

Nadir looks at Christine closely, noticing something a little off.

"Where's your corset?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Christine asked confused.

_Oh no did he figure it out?_

"Answer me Christine, I know your hiding something from us"

She stayed silent for as long as she could.

"I'm pregnant again..." She said quietly.

* * *

**Yes she is again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) review?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer- I do no own anything poto, but I wish I did -_-, enjoy.**

* * *

Madame Giry's eye's grow wide.

"How could you let this happen so closely after your first child?"

"It just happened, I don't want to tell you how it happened!" Christine exclaimed.

Nadir looks around the room, with an uneasy feeling.

"If you excuse me, there is something I must do"

And with that Nadir was gone, leaving Antoinette and Christine to deal with there differences.

"Me and Erik want more kids now before were too old"

"So four months after you have your first one!"

"I can do what I want"

Just then something sounded like it dropped to the ground.

"Is some one over there?" Antoinette asked.

Someone came around from the corner, and Christine's eye's grew terrified. It was her nightmare all over again, Raoul was standing in her house.

"What are you doing here?" She asked protecting her stomach from what ever he would do to her.

"I just wanted to see how your babies were doing, after all one of them is mine"

"She isn't yours, it's Erik's now leave"

"So it's a girl? I wonder if she has my charm" Raoul said laughing.

He walked closer to Christine and Madame Giry gets in his way, so he throws her to the floor.

"Christine run, save your unborn child" She said faintly.

"An unborn child, hmm how I would love to destroy that, after you killed me inside"

"Raoul please, just go away"

"I can't do that I need to get revenge on that stupid little bastard child!"

Christine runs towards him with a knife off the table, stabbing him pretty good in the chest, but not good enough, he throws her on the ground, then picks her back up slamming her into a wall, she felt blood coming from her lower area and knew she had lost her child. Just as Raoul was going to strike again he feels his hair get pulled and slammed into the ground and Erik himself was there.

"We meet again Raoul, this time I will kill you"

He picks him up by the hair and drags him away.

Nadir goes over to Christine and helps her up.

"Where did Erik go?" Christine asked scared.

"To take care of business" Nadir said.

"Where's Lucille?"

"Still sleeping, she's okay I promise"

"I must see her"

"Your bleeding" Nadir said walking closer to Christine.

"I think I lost the baby" She cries.

"OH..." Nadir said. "It'll be okay" He said comforting her.

"Antoinette needs your help more, I need to see Lucille"

Christine gets up and walks away crying, she opens the door to her bedroom, changes into a purple dress with long sleeves and notices Lucille was just laying there cooing and laughing, which was weird. Then a voice came from the babies room and Christine walks in quietly, only to see Erik sitting in the chair talking to her.

"You will be the prettiest girl in the world and have the best opera voice, just like your mother"

"Oh..." Christine said happy.

Erik looks up her.

"I told you if I went to sleep bad things would happen, were just lucky Lucille was with me"

Christine cries at his hurtful words. She goes over to the baby and picks her up and walks away feeling happy again.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked changing his harsh tone to a softer one.

"I lost the unborn child" She said holding Lucille's hand.

"How?" He said going cold.

"Raoul shoved me into a wall and I think that's how I lost it"

"Well, we will have to try again now won't we?"

"Maybe, Where is he?"

"Down stairs right now awaiting his fate"

"What do you have planned for him?" She asked nervous.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about, I've got it taken care of"

"Are you going to kill him?"

Erik doesn't answer, because he knows that is what he must do to end it.

"Christine, you know the only way he'll stop is if he is dead"

"Yes I know"

"Then you also must know that I have to kill him for that to happen"

"Don't make it to quickly"

_What is she saying? Is this the same Christine I met? I didn't know she could be so cold._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know its very sad :'( but it gets better! review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything poto, but I wish I did -_-, enjoy!**

* * *

"If that is what you want, I will kill him at your pace" He said smirking a bit.

Christine frowns at the situation.

"I don't like that face tho" Erik said worried.

"Oh, no I'm not upset at you, I'm a little worried that he might escape"

"Trust me, he wont" Erik said reassuring. "I have my best guards on watch plus if he does escape there will be not a second thought in his mind"

"Can I see him?" "Why, would you want to do that?"

"I want to show him some of my pain"

"Christine... are you sure you want to do that?" Erik asked stunned.

_My little Christine has gotten so violent._

Christine stands up to change Lucille's dipper.

"I need to go into town for some things, would you like to come along, I know your busy with the baby, but I thought it'd be nice for both of you to get out and interact with some other people, besides me, Antoinette, Nadir, and the maids"

"Yes I'd love to go, we can show off our baby together that means!" She said overjoyed.

"Of course we can, and then after we can try again to make a baby" Erik said sexy.

"I'd like that"

She grabs some fresh clothes for her baby, while smiling, embarrassed I might add.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about that, it's part of nature" Erik said hugging her from behind, whispering in her ear.

Christine shivers in pleasure.

"Erik..." She half moans. "We can't do this in front of Lucille, it's not right"

"We do it all the time when she's in the room"

"While she's sleeping"

He hangs his head on her shoulder in sadness.

"It's alright Angel, we have all night"

Erik spins her around carefully, just to look her in the eye's.

"I love you" He says to Christine.

"I love you too"

Then looking down at little Lucille.

"I love you my little doll"

Lucille laughs cutely at Erik, reaching out to him.

"She's a daddy's girl" Christine smiled. "She loves you so much, and you show her the same love back"

"I don't want to show her any neglect like my mother did to me, I will love all my children the same" Erik said taking Lucille from Christine, holding her closely.

"What about your future wife?" Christine said pouting.

"She knows I love her with every being of my mind, heart and soul"

Christine grabs his arm happily.

"Can we go now?"

"Impatient as ever, aren't we?"

"Yes, I want people to see us as a family"

"As you wish, but can you not tell people about my face this time?"

"Just don't get mad if some one asks about it"

"I'm working on that love" Erik smiled.

They walk out of their room, to find Nadir and Antoinette walking closer to them.

"Brother, where are you off to?" "To town, I need you to watch our guest while I'm away, I will visit him tonight"

"Can I kill him?" He asked pleading his brother to say yes.

"NO! He's mine, no man touches my Christine or my babies and lives" He said a little enraged.

Lucille stirs, getting upset.

"Erik please keep you voice down, you don't want to scare the baby do you?" Nadir said calming himself very quickly. "I'm sorry sweet heart, don't cry" He said bouncing the little girl.

Lucille calms down and curls in to Erik's chest.

"There see, no need to cry"

"We will be back later on tonight, don't wait for us at dinner" Christine said interrupting them all.

"Have a nice day children" Nadir said.

* * *

**Awe she's such a cute baby! :) review?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer- I do not own poto- but I wish I did-_-, anyway we are nearing the end of the story sorta :( but don't worry I can always spin offs :) if you have ideas for those please pm me or leave in the review box down below, thank you! if you give me an idea I will mention you :) **

* * *

They leave castle as a cute little family and an hour later they arrive in town. It was very lively, dancing and and chattering loudly, but it didn't bother Lucille at all. Christine on the other hand was jealous, she wanted to be out in the crowd having fun.

"I have news for you Christine" Erik said shouting a little over the noise.

"What might that be?" Christine asked surprised, he doesn't usually keep things to him self for this long.

Erik smiles a bit to himself before telling her what he has in store.

"Please tell me" She said as they walked into the park, pushing little Lucille in the stroller.

"I'm going to rebuild The Opera Populiare, so you can go back to work"

"Really?!" She said getting excited.

"Yes, and I'm going to be the owner this time, I don't want screw ups like Carlotta ever entering my Opera house again"

"This is wonderful news" Christine beamed. "But how do you plan on re-building the Opera house?"

"I have money, no one can refuse that"

"Your going to bribe people?"

"How else will I build an Opera house?"

"Erik... that's not a good thing"

"It's the only way it's going to get done"

"It's one way yes, not the best tho"

Lucille starts crying, Erik perks up but doesn't grab her, for he knew that she wanted her mother. Christine picked her up and rocked her gently. Erik smiled at the loves of his life but gets distracted by something he didn't see last time they were here.

"Christine?"

"Hmm?" She replied in a bliss.

"Would you like some ice cream?"

She looks up at Erik happy.

"Yes! how did you know I like ice cream?" She asked.

"I didn't know you did to be honest with you"

"Then lets go, there's no line"

Christine sets the baby down in the stroller and they walk towards the ice cream shop, getting a few stares by passerby's, but Erik ignored them.

"See your doing better already"

"I promised you I would"

They enter the shop.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" "Hello, I would like two chocolate bowls please"

"Sure, it'll be right out"

"Thank you"

They sit down outside waiting for there ice cream.

"Christine, after this I would like to go back home"

"That would be for what reason?" "I don't feel safe being away from the house with a killer there" Erik said on edge.

"It'll be okay, he's locked away and heavily guarded by your best guards, there's no way he can escape" Christine said calming him down. "You know if you get to worked up, Lucille will too"

"She does have a connection to you that is quite odd"

"But sweet, she is my little doll after all"

"Of course she is..." Christine said sadly.

The ice cream was served and Erik noticed she was upset at his remark.

"I'm obviously not good at saying things, you know I love you the most, over anything in the world, but our child is very important to me as well, she has taught me so much about myself and how to care for others"

Christine smiles at the beautiful things Erik was saying, but yet she still felt like he loved Lucille more than her.

_Oh my sweet Christine, how I wish I could show you how much you mean to me._

They finished there ice cream rather quickly and leave town.

"Well today was a good day I think" Christine said disregarding the fight they had earlier.

Your not mad?" "No I could never be mad at you"

Erik kisses her softly, then passionately, getting way to into it, Christine pushes away.

"We can't do this in front Lucille, it's just not right"

"We can finish what we started tonight right?"

"Were going to have to, we lost the baby"

That's right, we'll have to try till we get it right"

She hugged Erik tightly and laid on his shoulder, watching her baby sleep peacefully.

* * *

**I'm excited for the opera house to be rebuilt, aren't you? please review :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**So I wasn't sure if I should of waited to post this but eh I felt like it. please be aware this chapter has some disturbing features in it along with a mature one.**

**Disclaimer- I do no own poto, but I wish I did -_-, enjoy!**

* * *

Later that night when they return, the castle was silent, well besides the fire that was burning. Nadir was sitting in there working on some funny looking machine.

"Daroga!" Erik shouts. "I told you; you can work on your things in your room, not in my sitting room"

"Antoinette is sleeping in the room I did not want to wake her"

"For tonight only, but you will clean every mess you make"

"Yes brother"

They walk into the bedroom and lay Lucille to sleep.

"Now time to check on our prisoner"

_I hope he isn't to badly hurt yet. Christine thought._

"Erik are you going to kill him tonight?" "I told you nobody hurts my family and lives for very long"

Erik unlocks the dungeon door and the guard was relived of his position for there was no way Raoul could escape with Erik being down there. Christine approached his cell and there was a lot of blood along his face and front. Christine gets sick just looking at Raoul, to his skinned left side of his face, stab wounds, missing hair, and no feet or hands.

"Erik?! he's practically dead" Christine shrieks in terror.

"Who's there?" Raoul asked very faint.

"Shut up pig!" Erik yells.

Raoul cringes and Christine turns at the sound of his chains.

"Raoul your a sick man and you deserve all the pain that is coming to you, I feel no sympathy for you, because you made me feel so dirty inside that I feel nothing towards you" Christine said with a shaken voice.

Erik unlocks the door for her and she steps inside, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do to you"

"Christine..."

"Shhh" She presses her finger to his lips. "Your torment is over, angels are coming to save you, just be at peace" She whispered in his ear.

Christine looks at Erik and he walks next to her.

"I want you to know that you lost everything you ever had and that the man that you hate has taken it all from you"

"Burn in hell" Raoul spat out.

"I already did, but I came back a stronger man"

With that Christine and Erik both toke a hold of the knife and dragged it a crossed his neck making him bleed out, but just to make sure he was completely dead, Erik chopped his head off as well, ending Raoul forever.

"He's really gone" Christine said hugging Erik in peace at last.

"Yes my love now lets go clean ourselves up"

Christine looks down at her hands and clothing in disgusted.

"Yes, I would like that very much, thank you"

She happily walks up stairs as Erik smiled at her. After a very quick bath Erik helps Christine dry her hair and slip into her robe.

"What shall we do now"

"I think celebrating is needed"

Hmm, I think your right, lets head to the bedroom"

They walk down the hallway to there door, as he opened the door the whole place was covered in roses and candles, just a beautiful sight to see. Christine and Erik were lost for words.

"Who did this?" Christine asked.

"I'm thinking Nadir did this to apologize for making a mess in the living space"

"You think so?"

"He doesn't mess with me very often and when he does he backs down very quickly"

Christine noticed the bottle of wine sitting on the table.

"I think Nadir wants us to have another child, don't you think" She said showing Erik the bottle of wine.

"I'm fine with it, as long as my fiancee wants more children"

"Yes" She said finding a seat right on Erik's lap.

Erik takes the bottle from Christine and opens it with ease, drinking right from the bottle.

"Here try it, it's very good"

She takes a drink from the bottle as well.

"That is very good" She said pouring herself a drink.

Erik just takes the bottle and drinks more.

"Christine..." He whispers in her ear. "I love you so much"

"Come with me and I will show you how much I love you" She said finishing her glass of wine.

He lifts Christine off of his lap and takes one last swig of wine before following her to the bed, she lays there being provocative.

"Christine.. your so beautiful I don't think I will be able to contain myself for very long"

* * *

**PLEASE SKIP IF UNDER AGE!********

She grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a deep, long kiss. Unbuttoning his buttons he shoves off his shirt, she scoots back to let Erik get into the bed, that didn't stop him from quickly taking off her robe and slipping off her undergarments. Erik stops to stare at her body once again it has memorized him, he caressed her breasts, massaging them, she works on his pants kissing him passionately, she pushed them down with her feet as Erik helped get them off the rest of the way.

"Your so beautiful, I will never get use to this body" Erik said in her ear.

"I need you Angel"

With that he slipped in her without a second thought, she quickly gasps in pain but then moans in pleasure.

"I'm sorry love but I may not last very long you have made me very sensitive tonight, with your luscious curves and beautiful body"

"When ever you are ready I will be too, just... oh" She tries to say but ends up moaning instead.

Erik finishes moments later... falling to the side of her, playing with her fingers.

"Damn you woman and your amazing body" Erik said unsatisfied.

"Well we can always do it again you know"

OH? Then lets do that"

Christine giggles as Erik gets on top of her again.

* * *

**END SCENE**

* * *

**So i hope you enjoyed the ending of Raoul, I did! I had many other plans for him but I didn't want to be to gross :/ anyway review :) new chaps later ! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer- I do not own poto, but I wish I did -_- enjoy!**

* * *

That following morning out in the garden, Erik was walking around talking with the baby.

"My lovely princess would you like a flower?" He said leaning down picking a rose for Lucille, making sure there was no thorns on it, if there was he plucked them out.

Lucille smiles and Erik hands her the rose, she holds it closely, laughing as she does so.

"Erik..."

He turns around to see Christine staring at him.

"That is a wonderful view, I was watching from the window and I couldn't resist myself"

"You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up"

"Well somebody didn't let me sleep very much last night"

"I did just what you asked"

She smiles slightly but Erik saw through her.

"Something is bothering you isn't it?"

"No, actually I want to talk to you about the wedding"

"Oh well come we shall talk about this in private?"

They walk to their private area and sit on the bench.

"I have talked to Antoinette about some details and we want to do this before I get too big"

"So in the next few weeks? Months?" Erik asked confused.

"We have it planned for 3 weeks from now"

"What about guests?" Erik asked shocked at how all this was planned with out him.

"We sent out invitations this morning, so you" She takes the baby away from Erik. "Need to work on your vows now"

"What about you?"

"I already know exactly what I'm going to say to you, I have since the day I met you"

"Do you have a dress?"

"I will be leaving today to buy one, while you need to go upstairs and think, now go"

She gets up as does Erik and she pushes him back inside the house. Antoinette meets her by the door and he see's them off.

"Bye Angel, I love you!"

"As do I" He said kissing her good bye.

How am I going to write my vows in 3 weeks? There's so much I want to say to her, but she did say she wants this done now before she gets to big with a baby, so maybe were having another one?

Erik racked his mind with so many thoughts, he gave himself a headache.

_Christine... I do not know what I am to put in my vows to you, your beautiful, funny, smart, I love you, oh my god I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO SAY!_

He screams in aggravation.

"Damn you Christine!"

_She makes me so speechless, I hate this feeling I wish I could just tell her what she has done for me, how much I've grown being with her... that's it! I have it I know what I'm going to say to her._

He starts to write his vows very quickly and within a few minutes he had finished, he felt very accomplished. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" "It's your brother may I come in?"

"Sure" Erik said putting his vows away.

Nadir walks in the room and finds a chair.

"What do you want?" He asked his older brother.

"To see if your okay"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked a bit mad.

"I see you everyday, all day awake, aren't you tired in the slightest?" "No, I don't need sleep"

"Erik" Nadir said sternly.

"WHAT?!" He shouts.

"It's not healthy, your wedding is in a few weeks"

"You know about this too?" Erik asked growing more angry.

"You mean Christine didn't tell you?"

"No she didn't, not till this morning"

"Well maybe she was waiting for the right moment to tell you?"

"I'm not sure"

Erik shifts in his chair a little upset at Christine for not telling him such big news.

"Have you started your vows?"

"There finished"

"Are you sure?"

Erik pauses.

_Maybe there not as good as they can be, I did write them very quickly. Erik thought._

"I think your right, they need to be looked over a few more times" Erik said agreeing with Daroga.

"What did you say in your vows?" "I'm not going to tell you, it's a secret, I do not bother with your relationship with Antoinette do I?"

"You have a point brother, but I still would like to know, maybe I can help you"

* * *

**are you excited for the wedding? more tomorrow R&R**


	36. Chapter 36

**So I know this the moment you all have been waiting for yay! i'm excited. I hope you are enjoying my story, I'm kinda losing faith in it cause im not getting many reviews.**

**Disclaimer I do not own poto, but I wish I did -_- **

* * *

The day before the wedding.

There was a big commotion going on outside in the garden, lots of people running around trying to make sure everything was set up right and it was beginning to be a disaster! Antoinette walks passed some men carrying a bench the wrong way.

"No excuse me, we are putting the benches over there" She pointed to the opposite side of the water fountain.

Just then she spotted Nadir.

"Daroga there you are, I am about to go crazy control these men"

"I will see what I can do, go rest in the shade please"

Just then Erik walked out and everything was out of control.

"What the hell?" Erik said getting frustrated with what he saw.

_Everything was wrong if Christine saw this she'd scream._

"STOP!" Erik bellowed.

With that the whole crew stopped to see Erik fuming.

"This is a disaster, do you think the bride would accept this?" Erik bellows, making all the workers frighted.

The crew starts running around doing everything right this time around.

"That's what I thought" He said smiling.

Just as Erik was going to go back inside Nadir spotted him.

"Erik!" Nadir ran after him.

"What is it?"

"Thank you, Antoinette was going to have a heart attack if you didn't step in"

"I'm doing my job, I must make sure everything is perfect for Christine"

"Stay out here and help then"

"No... I am sorry but I have other things I must do first" Erik said turning around.

"Where are you off to?"

"Nothing that concerns you, keep these men under control until I return"

"Brother..." Nadir said.

"I am busy Daroga leave me be"

With that Erik walks away back into the castle, leaving Nadir to deal with the decorations.

Erik!" Nadir yells at him.

Erik ignores him and walks down some hallways to one very dark, dirty, corridor, with hardly any lights or candles.

_Christine... I hope you love this, I've never shown this to anyone, please take good care of it... Erik thought._

Pulling a candle holder down, the wall he was facing slides to the side, showing a set of stairs leading down into a basement.

Christine was sitting on the bed holding her baby, staring at her newly made wedding dress, nervous.

_Oh Erik, I'm so scared I don't know if I can go through with this..._

"Lucille my child, you think this is right?"

The baby laughs.

"Of course it's right, no one makes me happier than your father"

_So why do I feel so scared to do this? I need Erik here, he'd make me feel better._

She goes over her vows a few more times, feeling satisfied with what she wrote, she sets them down next to her wedding dress, just as she was returning to her bed, there was a knock on the door.

_Who could that be? Christine thought._

"Come in"

The door open, in walks Antoinette.

"Oh Madame Giry" Christine said surprised. "Did you need something? I know Erik told me not to much because of my pregnancy, but I can still help a little"

"No my dear, we are fine out there, I just wanted to know if this is what you truly wanted"

"I'm scared Antoinette I do not know what to do, a part of me wants to be married but another part is worried"

"What are you worried about Christine, your about to be married, there should be thoughts of joy running through you"

"There is, I just don't know why I'm so afraid"

"Your worried he might revert back to his old self, aren't you?"

Christine's eyes get a shine to them, as if Antoinette figured out what was wrong the whole time.

"Do you think he will?"

"I can not say exactly, but I do know that he would only hurt someone who was going to hurt you or your child"

"Yes of course, how silly of me to think bad things about my future husband, the night before our wedding"

"Get some rest tomorrow is a big day for you, and Erik has a surprise for you so don't get cold feet, he's very nervous"

"I will try goodnight Antoinette"

"Good night child"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review? next chapter will be posted along with this one.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer I do not own poto, but I wish I did -_- enjoy :).**

* * *

The wedding day!

Everyone was running about making sure everything was in order for this wedding, even little Lucille who is never upset or bothered, was getting a flustered at the commotion going on around her. Christine was sitting in the bedroom getting her hair and makeup done when Nadir walks in the room, to see a very beautiful Christine.

"I have something for you" Nadir said bowing.

"What is it?" Christine said excited.

"Here"

He hands her a neatly wrapped box signed by Erik, to her and Lucille.

I wonder what it could be. Christine thought.

She carefully unwraps the box and opens the lid in shock at the sight she saw.

"Oh my god" She said covering her mouth surprised.

Inside the box was two necklaces with red rose charms hanging from each of them, with a note attached to the lid.

"My dearest Christine, the time has come for us to join hands and live our lives together... I will see you at noon, my love"

"My dear that is very beautiful necklace"Madame Giry said.

"Yes it is very pretty, can you put it on my daughter please? So I can finish getting ready"

"Hand it to me please"

She hands her the smaller of the two necklaces and goes to put on her wedding gown, as she slides on her dress she feels like someone is watching her but knows that its only Erik keeping a close eye on her. Christine puts on her necklace last and looks at herself in the mirror.

"You really are beautiful, you and Meg were always sought after by all the men"

"But no man was for me because Erik was always the one"

"Well if you believe that story, he actually would chase them away, to protect you"

"He was a gentleman even before I met him"

"He loves you more than you know"

Antoinette takes the necklace out of the box and slips it around Christine's neck.

"It fits perfectly, where did he get this from?"

"I do not know, your husband works in mysterious ways"

"Well it doesn't matter right now because it's perfect"

"Are you ready to get married?"Antoinette asked.

"Yes I am"

The scene was set out side, benches lined up along the sides of the isle, roses were thrown down the path like a trail leading the way up to the center of the ceremony.

**Christine pov.**

As I walk down the steps to the garden I start noticing flowers all over the floor, Antoinette opens the door and all I see is people looking at me smiling and congratulating me. I just smile a keep walking towards the whole reason I'm here, Erik! I finally see him standing there looking at me with the biggest grin on his face, he looked so handsome except that mask he's wearing. I walk down the isle a little impatient to see Erik, to hold his hands, I just want to be in his presents again, I miss him so much. I reach my Angel and take his hands and smile.

**Erik pov.**

"Nadir I'm nervous"

"You'll be fine Erik just relax"

Just then the doors open and my heart just about stopped, I hear murmurs about Christine and knew she was almost here. I fix my suit one last time and Nadir slaps my hand.

"Relax brother, your perfect"

I look up just as Christine entered my view and god did she look like an Angel, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms once again, one day is to long to be away from her. As she got closer I noticed that she had on one of my gifts, I'm so glad she liked it. Christine bounces up next to me and takes my hand giving me the biggest smile I ever seen on her.

They take each others hands and look deeply into each others eyes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join together this man and women in holy matrimony"

As the priest continues to talk they both drowned out the sound of his voice and go into a silent coma slipping in and out of reality.

"If any man here thinks that these two may not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

He continues to speak from the bible.

"Now I will have the bride and groom read off there vows"

"Erik... you started off as my Angel of music in the Opera house, no more than a Phantom, but I then saw another side of you no one else saw, you had a heart filled with pain. I toke your broken heart and filled it with love, I gave you life again, along with a child you love more than life it's self, everything we have been through has lead us to today, no matter what happens I will always love you My Angel, My Erik Destler with all my heart"

"I will now let the man speak his vows"

"My dearest Christine, the time has come for us to join hands and live our lives together. Through all hardships we've been through together it has only brought us closer. You gave me reason to live again, you chose me over everyone else, gave me a child with another on the way. I couldn't ask for anything more perfect than you. You have given me inspiration to continue my writing as well as reopening "MY" opera house. You own my heart, soul, and mind. I'll even follow you into death, through any dark place, just don't ever let me go, because I'll never let you go, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, anything you ask of me I will do it for you I promise. I vow and owe my life to you, as well as any fortune I leave behind if I may die before my time is over. I love you Christine Daae-Destler forever"

"Do you Christine Daae take take this man to be your husband?"

"I do"

"And do Erik Destler take this woman to be your wife?"

"Forever and always"Erik said squeezing her hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Erik kisses his bride passionately, making the kiss linger on her lips long after it happened.

* * *

**I had such a hard time with writing the wedding scene with the vows and such, I hope you like it, review? :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**This chapter is a little slow and boring so bare with me :) enjoy**

* * *

Sometime after the wedding ceremony, they were all sitting around chatting, getting congratulated on there marriage and the baby, along with the pregnancy.

"Thank you so much" Christine said shaking one of her friends hands.

"Christine once were alone I have something to show you"

"It's another surprise?"

"Well, it's more of a secret I've been hiding" Erik said correcting himself.

"Christine!" A familiar girls voice called.

Christine looks around and see's Janelle running over to there table.

"I'm so happy you invited me to your wedding!" She said excited.

"I'm glad you came, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am, thank you" She leaving them alone again at the table.

Erik leans into her.

"You remembered her from that long ago?"

"Of coarse I do, she was so nice and cute"

All Erik does is smile at her remark. Antoinette walks over to them, handing the baby to Christine.

"I think she may be hungry" Antoinette said siting down next to them.

"Oh well then I guess I will have to feed her, Erik, I have one more thing to do tonight before everybody leaves, so can you take her" "Yes" He said answering her question. "I can not wait see it"

Christine hands the baby to Erik and Antoinette helps Christine up walking her back up to the center of the room.

"Excuse me everyone, Christine has put together a little song she would like to sing for her husband" Antoinette announces.

Madame Giry walks away and Christine takes her place.

"I may be a little out of practice, but I will try my best" She says laughing off the embarrassment.

Erik smiles at her and points towards her talking to Lucille.

"Look baby doll, momma is going to sing for us" Erik said holding Lucille closely.

Christine clears her throat.

"_May it be an evening star, shines down upon you, may it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true, you have walked a lonely road, oh! How far you are from home" _Christine sang with a shaky start._"_

_Christine, your voice is perfect, just don't stop. _Erik thought.

_Darkness has come, believe and you will find your way, darkness has fallen a promise lives within you now. May it be a shadow's call, will fly away, may it be a journey on, to the light the day, when the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun" _She sang almost crying for the emotions of the song._ "Darkness has come, believe and you will find your way, darkness has fallen, a promise lives within you now. A promise lives within you now..." _She ends with a high note and bows after she has sang her last note.

_Yes! That was a perfect song Christine, beautifully made, but how could she write something so perfect... she must have had help, but who? Erik thought._

Everyone claps and cheers for her and she just keeps bowing and smiling brightly. Erik jumps up on stage and kisses her romantically.

"That was beautiful Christine" He kisses her again.

"Thank you, I've been practicing when I get free time, with Nadir"

"I loved it" He said beaming. "Wait did you just said Nadir helped you?"

"Yes, he is a lovely singer, you should hear him"

"I see, well it was a wonderful song"

_That's who it was, well then I will have to thank him later._

Christine smiles as well as blushes. Soon after the performance everyone started to leave and Christine and Erik were left alone in the garden.

"Would you like to see my surprise?"

"Yes!" She said over excited.

"Follow me"

She takes his free hand, the other held Lucille, he leads them down the same corridor as the night before, he lets go of Christine's hand to pull the candle stick down. Christine's eye's grow wide in amazement as the door just disappeared. Erik then grabs the torch to lead them down the stairs, to a door, nothing special about it.

"Christine can you open the door for me" Erik asked kindly.

She opened the door and before she even stepped in the room she was in awe struck, just how Erik pictured it being.

* * *

**I hope you like the suspense :) next chapter will follow this review?**


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter may seem a little confusing but I had a random change of heart a decided to write this instead, I hope you like it, cause I do.**

**Also this chap is way more interesting than the last one :)**

* * *

Inside the room, Christine just opened, was a treasure trove, of all precious jewels, gold, jewelery, and clothing filled all the way to the ceiling. He sets the torch in the its spot on the wall, and hands Lucille to Christine so he can explain what is going on.

"ERIK!" Christine shrieked. "Where did you get this from"

"That's the secret I've been hiding, Christine my mother died shortly after I meet you in the opera house, in her will it said to give all of her belongings to her son, well no one knew I was her son and Nadir was off traveling, so when he returned they found him and told him that he inherited a great amount of land and treasures beyond belief, he was also told something else..." Erik cuts himself off.

"What is it Erik?"

"They told him that he was of royalty from our fathers side, which is why I never knew him. But he didn't want that kind of life so he told them I was his brother and I inherited the land and all of my mothers things, being the next in line to rule Paris, and addition to finding out I was a prince I told them I wanted them to build a castle for my princess and hide the treasure deep within the castle until we were wed"

Nothing came out of Christine's mouth, she couldn't speak there was to much to take in.

"Erik... I need to sit"

He helps her sit down on the couch that was down there.

"So your a prince?" "Yes I am, well on my fathers side"

"And your mother?" "She was a gypsy and my father fell in love with her, when she had Nadir he promised her, that he would always be there, but after I was born he wasn't so much afraid of me but he couldn't stay with her anymore so he left, but my mother couldn't stand me so she sent me off to the traveling fair"

"Oh Erik that is so sad, but at the same time you should be happy your a prince!"

"That doesn't matter to me Christine, I don't need all this to be happy I need you"

"So does that make me a princess for marring you?" "I'm not sure, but it doesn't matter"

"I love you" Christine said smiling at her newly found out prince.

"As do I"

Erik helps Christine up and he grabs the torch from the wall.

"Do you know if your father is alive?"

"No, I don't care either"

They walk up the steps and into there bedroom, stripping out of wedding dress and into her under garments. Christine lays there tired baby down in her crib. She turns around and Erik was right behind her only in his underwear.

"My bride, you looked ever so beautiful today, I could hardly contain myself" He said holding her, feeling her body all over.

"Erik..." She moaned. "Your hands feel so nice"

He picks her up and carries her to the bed, laying her down gently, kissing her lips softly, but sliding away from her face he moves to her neck and collar bone. Christine wraps her fingers in his hair, moaning ever so slightly.

"Christine, I don't want to hurt the baby, we can't do this"

"Yes I know" She said sadly.

Erik gets off of her and lays on his side looking a her caressing her hair.

"You must be tired from all the excitement we've had today"

"Yes I am very tired, goodnight my Angel"

"Goodnight love"

Soon after Christine fell asleep, Erik gets out of bed and heads to his office, where he starts to write a new opera called the _**"Phantom of the Opera", **_The story explains there experience inside opera Populaire, but with a twist ending, instead of Christine leaving with the phantom she leaves with Raoul, why he did that we shall never know, maybe he felt pity for stealing Christine away from Raoul, leaving him heart broken. But it didn't matter much any seeing as he's dead. Just then Daroga come's in the room looking very tired.

"Do you mind I'm trying to sleep" He said angry.

"Does it bother you that much? I wrote a new opera"

"And? Must it be so late at night when you do this?"

"I didn't want Christine to hear it, it's a surprise for when the opera house is re-built"

"What is it called?" "I'm calling it _**"The Phantom of the Opera" "**_

"A bit full of your self now, naming a opera after your self"

"Well I guess so but I want people to know my side of story, how I felt through this" Erik told Nadir.

"Do you really think that will work? Look at how many people showed up for your wedding and your worried about people knowing the truth? They accept you for you"

"Unless you told everyone I was next in line for the throne"

"Brother why would I do that?" Nadir question him for being stupid.

"You wouldn't"

"They were afraid of you because you made them fear you, Christine helped you over come that"

"Then I must repay her"

"Good, go to sleep" Nadir said leaving the room.

Erik continues writing the score and by the time he had finished it was morning.

**Yes I made Erik and Nadir princes :) don't worry I will make it a little less confusing in a few chapters for now I will post again later review?**


	40. Chapter 40

So this chapter is pretty gross I would try to avoid the first half if you don't like birthing's.

Anyway enjoy I liked this chapter for some reason, you'll find out if you read it.

* * *

Jump ahead 8 months.

At this point Christine has pushed out one baby boy and now she is trying to push the second out, if she can make it that is.

"Christine are you doing okay?" Erik asked as he watched his wife fall in and out consciousness.

"MAMMA!" Lucille cried with tears in her eyes.

"Antoinette please get Lucille out of her" Erik shouted. "Christine please wake up we need you to get the other baby out"

Antoinette watches in horror grabbing the child and walking out of the room.

Erik you know if we can't get her to push we'll have to cut her open or something"

"It won't lead to that!"

Christine regains consciousness and screams.

"Christine push please just a little bit longer"

"Erik..." She says quietly.

She pushes some more, screaming as she does so Erik see's the other child's head.

"Come on Christine just a little more, I can see him"

All she can do is just scream from the pain, she pushes once more and finally Erik has the baby in his arms.

"Christine you did great, are you okay?"

"Yes I think so, where's my babies?" "There in the other room don't worry there okay" "Are they boys or girls?" Christine asked.

"There boys"

"Oh" She smiles then passes out from exhaustion.

Erik lifts her up an sets her on the couch with a cool towel on her forehead. He walks out of the room to see his children. He finds Lucille curled up on the couch under a blanket crying along with Antoinette and Nadir holding the other two babies. He kneels down next to his daughter.

"Lucille... baby doll it's okay I'm here"

She sniffles.

"Momma..."

Erik removes the blanket from her head.

"She's resting, come see your brothers with me"

He picks her up and brings her over to the twin boys.

"Lucille these are your brothers Leon and Gustave"

"Daddy" She said hugging Erik.

"Hows Christine?"Antoinette asked.

"Sleeping here give me Leon and go check on her"

"Are you okay you seem pretty tense" Nadir asked.

"I'm fine, now that I have my boys and my daughter"

Antoinette goes in the next room over to check on Christine and she's awake and standing!.

"What are you doing? you should be resting"

"I can not rest, I need to see them"

"No Christine you need to relax"

Christine throws a mad/ upset face at Antoinette and turns the other way.

"I'm sorry but you need to rest"

"It's fine"

"How is she?" Erik asked distraught about his wife's well being.

"She's fine stubborn as always"

"Lucille come up here, you want to say hi to your brothers?" Erik asked as he held both boys in his arms.

She climbed up the couch and touched the babies hand, she giggled.

"Say hi Lucille"

"Hi" She said playing with the boys feet.

Lucille laughed again and Erik couldn't help but do so as well, she was so cute. Just as he looked down at his new born children, he noticed something that was a little off about his face. There was a scar no bigger than a fingernail on the right side of Gustav's face.

"Nadir come look at this"

"What is it?"

Erik points to the scar on Gustav's right cheek.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"It may just be a little bit of scarring no big deal I have it too" As Nadir shows Erik the scar behind his ear.

"You have it too?" Erik asked shocked.

"Yes I do, but that's not something I dwell on, and you shouldn't either, love your child with everything that is in your heart"

"I will love them all the same, but now more than ever I will cherish Gustave and his markings"

"It defiantly makes him a Destler now"

Erik smirks at his comment.

"Come on Lucille time for a nap" Erik said getting up still holding his two new born sons.

"NO!"

"Lucille Emily Destler!" He starts to yell, but remembers to calm down as he see's his daughter flee away from him. "It's nap time please listen to your father"

Lucille pouts and gives him the lip like she was going to cry.

"Oh baby doll please don't cry, I can't pick you up right now"

She full on cries making the two boys cry as well, Erik almost cries him self from all the stress he's had today. Thankfully Antoinette and Nadir were there to help they toke the two babies from Erik so he could pick up Lucille, his daddy's girl.

"There, there it's okay daddy's here no need to cry"

She hugs him and stops crying.

"Come I'll read you a bed time story, bring the boys please?" Erik asked.

They enter the room and he sets her in the crib and starts to tell her a bed time story.

Christine wakes up a little after they went off to the room and notices a lot of pain from her stomach. She walks in to her bedroom hearing Erik talking and a little girl laughing, she quietly walks into the room to see Erik telling there kids the story of how they met. Once he had finished they were all asleep.

"I knew you came in" Erik said before he turned around.

"I couldn't sleep down there, I needed you and I don't want to be away from my kids"

"Their okay I'm with them, I have chosen another name we did not discus"

"Oh? That would be?"

"Gustave, after your father, I chose the little one with the small deformity to be Gustave"

"It's perfect, and the other is Alexander or Leon?"

"I liked Leon so I went with it"

Erik gets up and hugs Christine.

"You did very well my dear"

"I felt like I was dying"

"You were just fine, you were exhausted is all"

"I'm going to sleep Angel"

Christine walks to the bed with a tired body, along with Erik following close behind, she crawls under the covers, cuddling in Erik's arms.

"I have good news for you Christine"

"OH?"

"Yes, the opera house has been rebuilt, I would like to take you by it later"

"I would like that"

She kisses Erik goodnight.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I did a lot :) review?**


	41. Chapter 41

yay the moment we've been waiting for! enjoy

* * *

About a week later.

"Christine are you coming? We will be late for the grand opening"

"Are the children dressed?"

"Yes there all waiting now please come"

This is the first time that the Opera populaire has been open in about 2 years and they were headed to the grand opening where Erik was going to announce the new play and that he was going to run it this time, most of the workers and performers got there job back as well. Once they arrived the whole place was crowded with people.

"Christine stay put with the kids"

Erik leaves the carriage to open the doors of the Opera house.

"Ladies and gentlemen as the new owner of the Opera Populaire I hear by announce that it is re-open!" Erik shouts.

Cheers from every which way were heard.

"Now I am proud to present our lead role, Christine Daae-Destler has returned, but along with some fresh little faces"

Christine exits the carriage with Nadir and Antoinette right behind her holding the kids, Erik was right there to help her and watch the crowd, as the crowd goes crazy for her safe return. Erik opens the door and the place was flooded with people. As they already started to drink and dance Erik gets a little paranoid with his kids being here but they were being watched very carefully.

"I also have to announce that there will be a new opera coming soon, called "The Phantom of the Opera" Which will be showing here in the next few months, and the lead role is Christine herself"

Christine gets bug eyed in amazement as the crowd goes crazy once more with excitement.

"You didn't tell me you wrote a new play" "That's because it was met to be for the grand opening"

"And I'm suppose to preform this in a few months?"

"They story is based off of our time here, but with a surprise ending"

"Which would be?" "You go with Raoul instead of me"

"I see"

"Will talk more later for now lets enjoy our party"

She hugs him quickly and joins some of her friends, laughing and dancing. Erik sits down watching his boys while Nadir had Lucille off some where looking at things in the opera house. Just then a girl walks over to him, dressed like a whore.

"Hey, handsome how would you like to ditch this party and go have some fun"

"Excuse me but I don't have sex with whores, besides I'm married so get away from me or I will call the guards and have you removed"

"You don't recognize me do you?"

"I wouldn't bother even trying" Erik said disgusted.

"La Carlotta, ring any bells" She said whispering in his ear sexily.

"Out of my opera house now! You filthy whore!" Erik yells.

Carlotta runs out of the place in fear of Erik. Christine hears his screams and walks over to him.

"Erik what happen?"

"Carlotta was here"

What?!" Christine freaks out.

"I kicked her out don't worry, she has been whoring herself, I do not want that in my second home"

"Oh well what did she want?" "Me to bed her"

"Oh? That's a little gross"

"A little? Christine how could a women come up to some one who's married with kids in front of them and ask to have sex with them?"

"So it's disgusting" Christine corrected herself.

"Yes"

Antoinette comes up to them.

"I've come to take your kids home, so you can have a peaceful night"

"Oh well thank you"

Antoinette left with the twins and Nadir followed behind her.

"Shall I have this dance?"

"Of course" Christine beamed.

They join the rest of the dancers.

"My first... my last... my everything, and the answers to all my dreams. You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star, my kind of wonderful, that's what you are" Erik started to sing.

"I know there's only, only one like you. There's no way they could have made two. You're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep for evermore, your the first, my last, my everything." Christine followed next.

"In you I've found so many things, a love so new, only you could bring. Can't you see if you, you'll make me feel this way, you're like a first morning dew on a brand new day" Erik sang staring into Christine's eyes.

"I see so many ways that I can love you, till the day I die... you're my reality ,yet I'm lost in a dream. You're my first, my last, my everything" She sang back to him.

"I know there's only one, only one like you, there's no way they could have made two, you're my reality, but I'm lost in a dream. You're the first, you're the last, you're my everything" Erik sang finishing the song.

The night ended on a high note, with them leaving early in the morning.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed I will have the epilogue up tomorrow so stay tuned its going to be huge! and the longest chapter ive ever written**


	42. Epoliuge

**So I'm sorry but this is the last chapter it is one of the longest ones and I can always write more, like dinner with the king, Christmas, birthdays, or stories about when there kids grow up, send me your thoughts**

**If you get the chance, and if you like alice in wonderland, I have a new story up called a champions choice .**

**well enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue.

After a few months of preparing it was opening night (**This is just the ending of the play, I didn't want to write the whole thing**)

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell! Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" Erik shouted/ sang at Christine.

Which hurt him dearly, he hated yelling at Christine.  
"Track down this murderer! He must be found!" The background singers sang. "Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!" He bellows out in song. "Christine... Why, why...?" He said shaking her a bit. "Your hand at the level of your eyes!" The actor for Antoinette sang. "..at the level of your eyes..." Raoul's counter part sang. "Your hand at the level of your eyes!" The chorus sang. "Track down this murderer - He must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there, deep down below..." They finish. "He's here: the Phantom of the Opera..." A Meg actor sang. "Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood?" Christine asked. "Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" She sang questioning him once again walking out of the changing room in a wedding dress. "That fate, which condemns me... to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh... this face - the infection which poisons our love..." He broke off sadly. "This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing... A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing..." He again broke off sadly. "Pity comes too late - turn around and face your fate: An eternity of this before your eyes!" Erik yells/ sings to Christine. "This haunted face holds no horror for me now... It's in your soul that the true distortion lies..." She sang to make him feel happier. "Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" He said excited. "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!" "RAOUL!" Christine shrieked.

To hear Christine call for that dead man, utterly made Erik sick to his stomach.

"I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true - you have truly made my night!" Erik sang with an evil grin on his face. "Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" Raoul's actor asked. "Your lover makes a passionate plea!" He laughs. "Please, Raoul, it's useless..." Christine tried to wager but didn't go through. "I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion..." "The world showed no compassion to me!" Erik just plainly yells. "Christine... Christine... Let me see her..." He pleaded. "Be my guest, sir..." Erik said opening the water gate. "Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Erik said tying a fake lasso around the actors neck. "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now- except perhaps Christine... Starts a new life with me - Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is your choice - This is the point of no return!" Erik said painfully remembering the past. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate..." Christine sang with a ring to it that was almost scary coming from her. "Christine, forgive me, please forgive me... I did it all for you, and all for nothing..." Raoul begged.

"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend... One by one I've watched illusions shattered..." She could hardly sing.

"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity..."

"Say you love him, and my life is over!" "Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting" Erik said wanting to just maul Christine with kisses. "Either way you choose, he has to win..." Raoul sang, with fear in his voice. "For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?" Erik asked tightening the lasso. "Why make her lie to you, to save me?" Raoul sang with a struggle. "Angel of Music..."

He loved it when she called him Angel, so he couldn't help but smile a bit, not that the audience cared.

"Past the point of no return -" Erik sang quietly as Christine sang again the same line. "For pity's sake, Christine, say no!" "...why this torment?" She question him. "...the final threshold..." Erik sang not listening to Christine. "Don't throw your life away to save me..." Raoul's actor sang. "When will you see reason...?" She questioned him again. "His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Erik said smiling. "I fought so hard to free you..." Raoul said with his head held low. "Angel of Music..." Again with the Angel, Erik could hardly keep focused because of her. "You've passed the point of no return..." Erik could barely get those words out. "..You deceived me - I gave my mind blindly..." Christine said crying at this point. "You try my patience - make your choice!" Erik said pulling on the rope more. "Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known...?" She asked. "God, give me courage to show you you are not alone..." She told him.

Christine sang her last note to Erik and leaned up to kiss him goodbye.

"I love you Angel" Christine said out of character.

"Track down this murderer - he must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!" Half of the chorus people sang again. "Too long he's preyed on us - but now we know: the Phantom of the Opera is there, deep down below... "Who is this monster, this murdering beast? Revenge for Piangi! Revenge for Buquet! This creature must never go free..." The other half of the chorus sang. "Take her - forget me – forget all of this... Leave me alone - forget all you've seen... Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat - leave me here - go now, don't wait... Just take her and go - before it's too late... Go... Go now - go now and leave me!" Erik sang full on crying at this point.

The two actors leave the stage and leave Erik alone.

"Masquerade... Paper faces on parade... Masquerade... Hide your face, so the world will never find you..."

But Christine shows back up and looks at Erik with pity.

"Christine, I love you..." He sang through tears as she gave him back the ring.

Once she left, her hand held Raoul's actors hand and they walked away.  
"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime... say the world and I will follow you..." She sang to Raoul. "Share each day with me..." "..each night..." "..Each morning..." They sang together walking off stage leaving only the Phantom by himself. "You alone can make my song take flight - it's over now, the music of the night" Erik sang crying, while breaking the mirror, shattering it into tiny fragments all over the floor.

Shortly after her returning performance, like 6 months or so, they were out in the garden celebrating the success of the new play, Christine was picking flowers while Erik was siting on the water fountain.

"Erik where's our daughter" As Christine turns around looking for her two boys but there playing quietly in the grass, trying to find Lucille.

"She's fine"

"Erik go and find her please?"

Gustave's face has not gotten any worse just that little scar which Erik is happy.

"Mommy!" Lucille yelled. "Daddy scared me"

"Erik, how many times have I told you please do not scare our kids, now say your sorry"

Erik kneels down next to her, holding her little hands.

"I am sorry my child"

"Daddy!" She hugged him tightly.

He couldn't help but notice that he has lived this day before.

_The dream! Erik exclaimed in his head._

Just then a man came up to Erik and he picked up his daughter as Christine walked over to the twins.

"Excuse me but are you Erik Destler?" The man said.

"Who's asking?" Erik said defensive.

The man walks up to Erik, examining his face and eyes very closely.

"I know your face any where Erik, you are my son"

"My father left when I was baby"

"Yes I did, I am sorry, I had my reasons, but I have a request of you"

"What?" Erik asked as he held his daughter closer to him, hoping that he doesn't want her.

"My reign is ending and I need an heir for the throne" "You want me to be that man?"

"If you would accept"

Erik looks at Christine but she was just as confused as he was.

"I don't think I could accept that, my family and my opera mean too much to me to give it all up to run a country"

"That's understandable, I almost left the throne for your mother as well, but they found me so I had to leave her"

"You mean if you would of stayed I wouldn't been beaten and tortured my whole life?"

"Yes, your mother hated you because of me"

"If you wouldn't have left I would of never met Christine, so I thank you for that"

"Your welcome, if that is what you want"

"But I am sorry these four people besides me are my life I wouldn't give them up for the world"

"I accept that, goodbye"

"Wait!" Christine said.

"Yes?"

"You can always visit us, we'd appreciate it very much"

"I will take that invitation, thank you" He bows and then leaves.

Erik sets down Lucille and smiles at her.

"That was your father?"

"Yes he is"

"Why didn't you accept his offer?" "I told him and now I will tell you, Christine I love you, Lucille, Gustave and Leon with all my heart and no amount of anything can change how I feel, nor will I ever leave you for anything in the world, you are my everything"

"I love you too" She said not knowing what else to say.

Christine kisses him long and hard until she couldn't no longer.

"Forever?" She asked.

"Forever my love" He said smiling giving her a huge hug.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story, :) I will always write more if you would like me too. I want to thank all the people who reviewed and kept me going, even when I thought no one was liking it... any way review! I wanna know what you all think please!? **

so thank you to:

Phantomfan01

Agent get Amy and Ian together

Erikslittlelotte56

Kyoto-chan350

Stardash19

Deatherella

Maria


End file.
